SPAM 2
by PrintDust
Summary: A Sequel to SPAM. Obviously. You don't really have to have read the first one to get it, but you should.
1. Teaser

A/N: Welcome to SPAM 2. The Sequel to SPAM… obviously. Hope you enjoy!

Teaser

"I'm sleeping." Sara murmured trying to roll away from the soft lips that were pressing against her shoulder over and over again,

"You have to eat something." A gentle voice whispered in her ear and she felt hands lip around her waist to rest on her belly. "I bet she's hungry." He kissed her neck where it met her shoulder.

"She's sleeping." Sara told her husband. He rubbed the swell of her abdomen in slow circles. After a few minutes she gave in trying to ignore him and opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ten."

"You're home late." She rolled onto her back to see him better.

"I had a meeting." He leaned over and kissed her. "She's kicking you." He informed her smiling.

"She's kicking you. You woke her up." Sara complained.

"I guess it's time to get up then." Grissom said with a smile. Sara groaned. "Hey now, what happened to the wife that I used to have to beg to get some sleep?" 

"She got pregnant." Grissom smiled.

"Come on. I'll make you anything you want." Sara sat up.

"Mmm an omelet with cheese, mushrooms, and peppers. Oh, and chocolate milk...with a straw." 

"Of course. We can't forget the straw." Grissom said helping her to her feet.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well Jorja123, looks like you can cross one thing off your list of things to wait for. It's here.

* * *

Chapter One

Later that night Sara left Grissom in his office and headed toward the break room.

"Wow, look at you." Warrick got up from where he was sitting at the break room table and pulled Sara into a hug as soon as she walked into the room. She hugged him back until he pulled away to check her out. Blushing under his amused inspection Sara nodded when he motioned to touch her growing belly.

"Go ahead." She encouraged and smiled at the grin that spread across his face when the baby moved against his palm. "So did you miss me?"

"Oh yeah. I've had to process all my own evidence for the last five days. The lab just isn't the same without you." Warrick put his hand on her lower back and guided her over to the couch then helped her sit down. She relaxed back into the cushion. "How was court?"

She had been in court for three days and then had had another two nights off so it had been a while since she had seen any of the team.

"Long." She rubbed her 7 and-a-half-month pregnant belly. "And someone should really talk to them about the chair in the witness stand; get a cushion or something. By back is still killing me. And seriously, dumbest defense attorney in the world."

"Hey guys." Nick walked into the room with his nose in a file. "Sara, you're back." He poured himself a cup of coffee and dropped his file on the table. Sara nodded. "Talk about the longest expert witness testimony ever." Nick commented.

"Tell me about it." Sara rubbed her back. Nick glanced at Warrick.

"The chair in the witness stand." He supplied.

"Yeah, hard as a rock." The Texan sympathized sitting on the coffee table in front of Sara. He put his coffee down beside him and casually lifted one of Sara's feet onto his lap. Removing her shoe he began to massage her arch with his thumb. Sara closed her eyes and groaned to the amusement of the two male C.S.I.'s in the room.

"Love you." She informed Nick.

"When are you on mat leave?" He asked.

"A couple more weeks. I want to work as long as I can." Nick stopped massaging and took a sip from his coffee.

"You should be at home resting. You're-" He stopped talking.

"Huge, I know. The doctor says I am measuring big. She was afraid I have gestational diabetes." Warrick looked concerned. "But the tests came back negative. She said that there might be a lot of water." Sara shifted feeling the baby move.

"You alright?" Warrick's concerned eyes looked her over. She waved him off.

"Oh yeah, she's just... moving.

"Active kid." Warrick poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "We're gonna have our hands full."

"Well, you always have…"

Nick was cut off as Greg ran into the room. "Sara!"

She laughed. "Hey Greg"

"Archie said you were back." He leaned over and gave her a hug.

"How'd Archie know?"

"Security cameras." Greg shrugged.

"You were spying on me!" Sara stared at him open mouthed. Greg gulped and a grin spread across Sara's face. "Kidding." Greg visibly relaxed. "I really missed you guys."

Greg smirked. "I know Mandy missed you. She was complaining about how she's had to process everything. She's been swamped."

Sara waited for Nick to put her shoes back on before putting her legs down and heaving herself to her feet. "I'm gonna go help her then. See you guys later." She gave Greg a hug. "Bring me your evidence."

XXXX

By the time she got home from work Sara was completely exhausted. Kicking off her shoes and dropping her jacket and bag in the hallway she passed the dog, climbed the stairs and crawled into bed still fully dressed.

Grissom had informed her that he would be a few hours late getting home (again) and she had promised to eat something and look after his bugs, but she was just too tired to even consider feeding herself, let alone his entire insect collection populating their basement. She knew that Watson would need to be walked soon too, and that there was a load of laundry in the machine that she hadn't finished earlier that day. Promising herself that she would only rest her eyes for a few minutes Sara fell into a deep sleep.

A couple hours later Sara was once again woken by kisses being pressed to her shoulder. She groaned and reached around blindly for the offender. Finding Grissom's head she laced her fingers through his hair holding him down to her arm.

"Sara?" She heard and felt him say against her arm.

"Hmm?" Her eyes still shut.

"Are you going to let me up?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, no. You woke me up."

"Well, it is time to get up." He said into her arm. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him and pulled back her hand, releasing his head and he looked up at her. "Hey."

She smiled back. "Hey."

"So, are you going to get up now?"

"Do I have to?"

"No. But this is for you." He handed her mail. "I'm gonna go cook your breakfast. What do you want?"

Sara grinned. "Waffles please."

"Okay then." Grissom bent over and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.

Sara watched him leave before turning her attention to the letter in her hand. There was no return address. 'Funny.' She ripped it open. The further she read, the sicker she got. Her mom had found her.

* * *

A/N II: Thanks to those of you who reviewed the teaser! Let us know whether or not you think we should do sneak peeks again.

Don't forget to tell us what you think so far. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I was totally going to update this as soon as I got home from work and I thought I had but it turns out not so much. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You're all wonderful.

* * *

"Sara, first waffle is up." She heard Grissom call from the downstairs. She glanced at the letter again before shoving it between the mattress and box spring. Running her fingers through her hair she tried to compose herself. With shaking hands she wiped the thin layer of panicked sweat that had collected on her upper lip and took deep breaths, fighting nausea. 'It's going to be okay', she told herself over and over again. 'It's going to be fine'.

'Everything is fine'.

"Sara, breakfast is getting cold." Grissom's voice was getting louder. "Did you fall back to sleep?" He appeared in the doorway.

'I should tell him' flashed through Sara's mind. 'He can make it better. He can fix it. He can make her go away.' She reached for the letter then stopped herself.

"Sara, honey. Are you okay?" He crossed the room and sat beside her on the bed. Sara took in his tired appearance. He had been over-whelmed with work lately, not to mention trying to get ready for the baby and trying to sell his mothers old house which he had inherited from his recently passed away Uncle Wally. Unable to decide whether to tell him or not Sara didn't say anything. "Sara? Is it the baby? What's wrong?" He looked worried.

"Nothing." She said quickly forcing a fake smile that felt like it would shatter her face at any second. "Just taking my time. It's not so easy getting up these days." He didn't look convinced. "That was a hint." She told him putting her hands out for him to help her up.

Grissom took them and pulled her to her feet.

"You're sure you're okay?" His frown deepened.

"Why wouldn't I be?" 'God Sara, could your voice be any high-pitched?' she asked herself making a mental note to take some lessons in lying... acting.

"You just seem..."

"Hormones." She forced a laugh, still an octave to high. "Now feed me." She tugged his hand and he followed.

XXXX

Grissom placed a plate of steaming waffles on the table in front of her loaded with chocolate syrup, strawberries and icing sugar.

"Mmm, looks good." She kept her carefully placed smile on her lips. The truth was the sight of food right now was threatening to push her over the edge. She still hadn't picked up her fork when her husband sat down across from her at the table. He had just opted for plain waffles with syrup on top.

"Eat honey." He instructed when she just sat, staring at her plate. She dutifully picked up her fork and began picking at the food on her plate. "Something wrong?"

"No." She forced herself to take a bite. "Just what I needed."

Sara managed to finish half a waffle before she thought she was really going to lose it. Stress and eating just did not go together well for her. She put her fork down. Grissom looked up when he heard her fork settle down on the plate.

"You need to eat more than that sweetie." She furrowed her brow.

"I'm not hungry."

He didn't believe her.

"Sara..."

"How come I have to eat two and you only have to eat one?" She was stalling.

"Because I am not almost eight months pregnant." Her frown deepened.

"The doctor said that I have put on more weight than she thinks I should have." Picking up her plate she dumped the rest in the garbage. The sight of it sent a rush of bile to her mouth.

"Sara you need to eat." She turned around and looked at him hotly.

"No, I need you to leave me alone when I tell you I'm not hungry." It felt good to let some of her pent up emotion out. "And I need you to let me sleep and not ask me to feed your stupid bugs when I am tired from working all shift. I can't do everything around here. I can't always look after the dog and do all the laundry and all the baby shopping by myself."

Grissom was shocked by Sara's outburst. He held his hand out to her. "Honey I..."

She cut him off. "Don't Honey me. Not right now. Please. Just not right now." She half ordered half begged.

Now Grissom definitely knew something was wrong. "Sara, let me help."

"You can't help. You can't." She wiped at her eyes in frustration. She longed to tell him about the letter and throw herself into his arms, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. "I'm going to get some more sleep before shift starts." She turned around but didn't start walking as Grissom walked up behind her. She turned around to face him. "Please Gil. I just need to be alone right now." She watched the hurt once more flash across his face. "Its not you. I promise." She reached out to touch his hand, relieved when he didn't pull back. She saw that he understood.

Grissom nodded and watched as Sara turned around and walked back upstairs.

Clearing his plate away he tried to figure out what could be bothering his wife. He thought that he had always been fair with sharing housework and home-life responsibilities. In fact, because of Sara's pregnancy he had taken on most of the chores. And he could only remember one occasion where she had gone baby shopping on her own, and that was when she had stopped by 'mommy-and-me' impulsively on the way home from work one day.

He had painted the nursery and assembled all the furniture. Sara had insisted on stalking the shelves, bookcase and changing table, so if she was upset about that he couldn't understand why.

Sighing in frustration he finished the dishes and headed down to the basement to take care of his insect collection; his "stupid bugs". Maybe she didn't want them in the house anymore, he considered.

There was no way they were all going to fit into his office at work.

When he was finished cleaning terrariums and feeding his collection he laid down on the couch, resisting the urge to check on Sara.

XXXX

Grissom didn't know whether to wake Sara or not, but when she hadn't come out of the bedroom by an hour before shift started, he knew he had to take his chances. Walking into their bedroom, he found her awake, lying on her side, staring at the wall. "Sara?" He questioned softly, having no idea what her mood was.

Sara had calmed down sufficiently by the time Grissom came to check on her. She had spent the last hour or so after she'd woken thinking about the letter. Hearing Grissom in the doorway she turned her head to look at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He said back. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "What time is it?"

"Ten."

She groaned with the effort it took to sit up, gladly taking Grissom's hand as he rushed over to help her to her feet. "Let me just change real quick and we can get to work."

Grissom nodded and watched as she changed into less wrinkled clothes.

Once dressed, she turned to face him. She knew she'd over reacted downstairs. Still not wanting to share the real reason, she offered an apology. "I'm sorry Gil. Really sorry about earlier."

Grissom put an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay Sara, are you okay?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice to tell a lie.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Are my bugs really stupid?"

She looked guilty as she shook her head. "No. They're not. You know I love your butterflies."

"I know." Grissom smiled and put his hand on her lower back, covering the butterfly tattoo she'd gotten when they first started dating. He guided her out of the room.

XXXX

"Sara, sugar, sweetie, honey. You're distracting me." Mandy's sweet voice told her from across the room where the lab tech was dusting a solid gold crown that had been used to bludgeon an elderly woman to death at a Macbeth re enactment.

"Sorry." Sara put the pen that she had been using to tap the desk down. Turning back to the computer screen she tried to focus on running prints. It was no use though; she couldn't stop thinking about her mother. 'What could she possible want?' The fact that the letter had been mailed to her home made Sara even more nervous.

"Sara, what's wrong?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Mandy's voice. Sara looked over to see that she had put down the crown.

"What do you mean? Everything's fine." Mandy's eyes drifted to Sara's fingers that were drumming nervously on the desk, then down to her leg that she was bouncing up and down in an unsettled fashion. "It's just some personal stuff."

"And you don't want to talk about it."

"Not really." She offered her a tight smile.

"Okay." Mandy replied. "You know I'm here if you ever want to."

Sara nodded. "I do."

Mandy knew now was the time to change the subject. "So, how is baby Grissom?"

"She's fine. Having fun playing soccer with my bladder though." Sara was thankful for Mandy's distraction from her current worry.

Mandy laughed. "When's she due?"

"Six weeks. Seems like such a long time, yet very, scarily close." Sara put a hand on her stomach, feeling her baby girl kick against her palm.

Mandy's reply was cut off as Judy's voice came over the intercom. "Sara Sidle, you have a visitor at the front desk."

Sara's felt the room close in on her. Her mother knew were she worked. Reaching out a hand she tried to steady herself on the desk.

"Sara?"

"Huh?" She looked up at Mandy.

"I asked if you were going to see who it is."

"Oh, umm, Yeah." She tried to pull herself together. "Watch my stuff?" She pointed to the prints she had been working on.

"For sure." Mandy looked at her strangely.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She ran a hand through her hair and moved slowly away from the desk, not sure if she could trust her shaking legs. When she remained on her feet she took a couple of cautious steps toward the door. "Be back in a minute." 'If she doesn't stab me to death' she finished in her head, then shuddering at the thought. She could do this. She is a big girl now. She isn't the same 12 year-old-child crying in closet anymore. So why did she feel like she was?

* * *

A/N: We will be doing **sneak peeks** again so please send us a comment so we can reply with yours for the next chapter. We don't know who is reading unless you comment. 

Thanks so very much.

-Robyn&Emily


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is, chapter 3! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed.

* * *

Sara peered around the hallway at the front desk. Judy was on the phone. She glanced around.

"Ms. Sidle!" She recognized the man from an assault case she had worked the previous year.

"Mr. Donaldson... Scott." He looked a lot better than the last time she had seen him; black and blue from a vicious gang related beating. She felt her heart rate slow a little and she relaxed a tiny bit. "What brings you by?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the trial wrapped up today. They all got 6 years."

"That's excellent Scott. You are happy with that?"

"Very." He glanced down at her stomach. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Well I should be going. The wife and kids are in the car. We're moving out of state." She nodded in understanding.

"Good luck."

"You too, thanks again, for everything." She nodded and watched him wave last time before leaving the station.

Breathing out deeply she started back towards the print lab but was unable to stop herself from take one last weary look around. Stopping herself she turned back to Judy.

"Judy, if I have anymore visitors please have them set up appointments to see me. I don't want anymore drop-ins." The receptionist looked at her slightly confused.

"Sure thing Sara."

XXXX

Sara managed to get through the rest of shift without any surprises. She was still debating whether to tell Grissom or not. She knew that it would cause him to worry and would cause his blood pressure to rise. She didn't want to do that to him.

She was unusually quiet on the drive home from the lab and Grissom knew something was up, but he didn't know how to ask. Reaching over he held her hand the rest of the way home. Giving her a reassuring squeeze he let her know that he was there no matter what.

By the time she got home Sara just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep forever. Informing Grissom that she was going to take a nap she climbed the stairs and undressed. Not bothering to put any pj's on she crawled between the sheets and fell asleep.

Once Sara has disappeared upstairs Grissom whistled for Watson and attached his leash to his collar when the dog sat eagerly at his feet. Heading out he locked the door behind him and set out on their routine route.

The park was scattered with other dog walkers who were taking their pets out for a quick walk before work. Gil barely took note of them as he continued down the path into the more wooded area of the park. Thinking about Sara he didn't notice an older woman on the path until Watson had already begun barking excitedly and jumping up at her. Snapping his leash back Grissom commanded the dog to sit. Watson obeyed panting his way and plopping down on the cement beside his owner.

"I'm sorry. He usually doesn't..." Grissom tried to explain to the woman.

"It's quite alright. We were just making friends." She smiled and reached out to the dog. "Weren't we Watson?" Grissom eyed the woman skeptically. She looked somehow familiar.

"How did you know his name?"

"You just said it." The woman looked at him strangely and spoke with what he had once heard Catherine's daughter refer to as a "no duh" tone.

"Right... sorry." Grissom shook his head. He was getting paranoid in his old age. His job could do that to a person. "Well, have a good day. Sorry about that, again." He started to walk passed the woman.

"You too. Bye Watson." Gil still couldn't shake the strange feeling of recognition that tugged at the corner of his mind as we walked away. Writing it off as having seen her at the park before he took Watson's leash off and let the dog roam free in the trees for a bit before heading back home.

When he reached the house Sara was still asleep so he took off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed with his wife. Carefully wrapping his arms around her, he held her as close as her pregnant belly would allow. Sara did the rest of the work, automatically molding herself into his body. Grissom smiled as he felt his daughter kick. Putting a hand on his wife's stomach he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Images raced furiously through Sara's mind crashing unforgiving against her subconscious like waves against a rocky beach in a hurricane threatening to drag her away from the shore and drown her. Fighting tearfully against the flashing images she cried out against her minds threat.

XXXX

Grissom awoke to a sharp pain in his chest that left him breathless and aching. As his mind tried to understand the cause of his pain it came again this time connecting with his jaw. He was, at this point awake enough to know that the source of his attack was the pointy elbows and strong fists of his flailing and clearly troubled bedmate. Ducking his head he avoided a clamped hand and grabbed hold of his wives arms.

"Sara," He called trying to awake her from what was no doubt a terrifying nightmare. "Sara," He called again this time shaking her. "Please honey, wake up."

Sara screamed and snapped awake. Looking around wildly her eyes finally settled on Grissom. Her breathing started to relax.

Grissom looked at her, her face was shining with sweat. "Honey?"

Sara swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Honey. Are you okay?"

She nodded, pushing back the covers. "I'm gonna go get some water."

Grissom got out of bed too. "I'll come with you." He grabbed her hand.

"Thanks." She whispered quietly.

XXXX

Sitting at the kitchen table looking at her sweating glass of water Sara tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. Her body ached from exhaustion and her muscles were tight and on edge. She glanced over at Grissom who was cutting an orange into quarters for her.

"I really don't feel like eating anything Griss."

"You're white as a ghost honey. I think your blood sugar is low." He put the orange on a plate and then placed it on the table in front of her taking a seat, their knees touching. He watched her closely for a few minutes concern radiating off him.

"I'm really okay Gil." She played with one of the oranges slices, squeezing it until a white seed, visible through the transparent skin, broke through followed by sweet sticky juice and pulp.

"You haven't had one of those for a while." It was just an observation. She considered that she should probably wonder if his statement held any deeper meanings that she wasn't in tuned enough to hear or pick up on. Instead she wondered why they didn't just buy seedless oranges. They weren't that much more expensive. And they saved a lot of effort.

"I had one for lunch."

"What? Oh, an orange? No I meant a... nightmare." She knew what he meant and smiled a little inwardly at her ability to confuse him. Outwardly she shrugged and began peeling the skin of the orange away with her thumb.

"It's not a big deal."

"You've been distracted." He was watching her fingers but she continued to fiddle with the fruit unselfconsciously tugging at the threads. She wondered if they were just called orange threads, or if they had an actual name. "What's going on honey?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what? Eat your orange." She picked it up and put it to her lips barely brushing them but didn't take a bite. She looked down at the fruit and considered the threads again.

"What's this part of an orange called? I mean there's the pulp." She indicated the cells. "The wall." She stroked the thin papery cover holding the pulp in. "And the Zest." She motioned weakly at the peel laying boat like on the plate.

"I don't know. The periculp? Just eat it." She narrowed her eyes.

"I think I will look it up."

"Sara, about your nightmare..." She put her food back down.

"I don't feel like talking about it. Can't you just let it go?"

"I don't think I can." He reached for her hands and she allowed him to brush her fingers before pulling back. "You're stressed out and I don't know why. But this isn't good for you. Or the baby."

"You always make things into a bigger deal than they are. What happened to laid back Dr. Grissom who never let anything get to him? That made other people feel... defective because they actually felt and displayed human emotion."

"Do you actually want me to be like that again?" She took a moment too long in answering and he took it badly. Standing so abruptly that his chair screeched backwards on the tiles and teetered on its two back legs for a moment before losing balance and crashing to the floor. She jumped a little at the percussion.

"Don't be so dramatic." She scolded feeling a rush of anger race over her skin and through her insides.

"What is wrong with you?" He didn't pick up the chair. "You are obviously upset about something but you won't talk to me about it. You're picking fights and not eating. And then you get pissed at me for being concerned when your behavior is perturbed." Frustration and hurt hit her hard in her chest and picked up a piece of orange.

"Go to hell Gil. And I don't want your stupid non seedless orange." Throwing it hard against his chest she pushed past him and out of the kitchen. Stomping upstairs she slammed their bedroom door shut then stomped into the bathroom and did the same with that door flicking the lock.

Climbing indelicately into the tub she sat down and leaned back like she used to do when she was a little girl, hiding from her parent's loud angry words and senseless arguments. Only this time, there was no hiding from it; the animosity and ferocity were inside her, and one can never hide from oneself.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. We will have sneakpeeks for the next chapter so remember to send us a comment so we can reply with yours.

-Robyn&Emily


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So we made the deadline, cool. A GIGANTIC THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Grissom stood in the kitchen holding the crushed orange that he had caught when it rebounded off his chest. Putting it down on the plate he sighed and picked up his toppled chair. Lifting the plate he dumped the rest of the orange into the garbage and put it in the dishwasher. Turning off the kitchen light he climbed the stairs heavily and sighed again at the closed bedroom door. He could see the bathroom light shining through the crack under the en suite door and could hear Sara flicking something. Grissom tapped lightly on the wood frame.

"Go away Gil."

"Why don't you come out and get into bed. We don't have to talk."

"I'm not coming out."

A frustrated huff escaped his lips. "Okay Sara. I'm going to bed. I would like it if you would join me when you are ready." He moved away from the door and got into bed, lying on his back he stared at the ceiling. Turning his back to the bathroom door he reached across the bed to where Sara should have been sleeping. The sheets were damp to touch, most likely a cold sweat. Worried that she would end up sleeping in a wet bed he got up and began pulling the blankets off.

With a fresh set of linens from the hall closet he began redressing the bed. When the corners of his side were tucked in he went around to her side to do the same. It was when he reached under the mattress to tuck in the sheet that his hands brushed something. Pulling it out he found a handwritten letter and he recognized the envelope as the one that had come in the mail the day before.

Glancing up at the door he wondered if he should read it, or if she would ever forgive him for the invasion of privacy should she find out. He could put it back now and she would never need to know, but he was curious about what she was hiding from him. Eventually, as always, his curious side won out and he flicked on her bedside light and sat down on the mattress.

_Sara,_

_I have tried to contact you on several other occasions but could never muster the courage. I read an article in the paper about you a few years ago. It seems you have done well for yourself._

_That's good for you. I wish I had had the same opportunities. I might have, if you had done the right thing all those years ago. Instead you ran away and turned your back on me. You hung me out to dry and that was worse than anything your father ever did to me. You really are his child. I knew it from when I first saw you. And when I last saw you._

_It is your fault that I spent all those years is prison. For my wasted life and potential. But I have learned from the time I spend behind bars. I have learned that everyone must pay for the crimes they commit. If you take a life you must forfeit your own as payment. You took my life Sara when you refused to tell the truth before a court of law. When you refused to tell them what he did, how he had to die. He didn't deserve to live Sara. But he wasn't the only one._

_Your mother,_

_Laura Sidle_

Grissom, with surprisingly calm hands put the envelope down on the table. Going downstairs he got a pair of gloves from his desk and two evidence bags from his kit. Going back upstairs he properly bagged the letter and envelope separately hoping that he hadn't compromised it too much. With this task complete he ran a nervous hand through his hair wondering what he should do next.

XXXX

Sara flicked the shampoo bottle lid closed and climbed out of the bathtub; the task harder than she had imagined it would be. Fixing her pajama's she creaked open the bathroom door. The bedroom was empty and the blankets were dumped off the bed onto the floor.

"Gil?" She called out nervously, not fully exiting the bathroom. He didn't answer. "Gil?" She asked again, a little louder. "Grissom?"

Downstairs, Grissom heard his wife calling for him. He stood up and walked quickly to the foot of the stairs. "I'm here Sara." He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. Seeing his wife in the bathroom doorway, her arms wrapped protectively around herself, he walked to her. Stopping in front of her, he opened his arms, unsure of what her reaction would be.

Sara walked into his arms, her own still cross in front of her and buried her face in his shoulder, starting to sob as he pulled her closer, stroking her hair. "It's alright Sara. Shhh it's alright Honey." He whispered soothingly.

XXXX

When Sara had calmed a bit Grissom slowly guided her over to the bed and they sat down sides and thighs pressed together his arm rubbing soothing circles on her back. Sara stared straight ahead at the partially open bathroom door, body tensed as though ready to bolt into the room at any second.

"I found the letter Sara." He spoke carefully; afraid he would send her into another sobbing fit. When she didn't react at all he leaned into her line of vision. "Why didn't you tell me honey?"

Her brow scowled slightly but she didn't offer an explanation. "You said if I came out we wouldn't have to talk."

"I did say that, but that was before I knew what was upsetting you."

"This isn't a big deal." Sara blinked and turned her head to face him. "It isn't." She insisted.

"Not yet, it isn't. But to be careful I would like to take the letter to the lab and ha-" Sara's eyes narrowed.

Dropping her voice she spoke very clearly. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Sara," he began trying to reason.

"I said no, Grissom. I don't need the whole damn lab knowing about this." She set her jaw defiantly.

"The whole damn lab doesn't need to know about this. Just us and the team."

"No. Grissom I am done looking like a freak, okay? If I wanted people to give me that look I would have stayed in Tamales Bay."

"No one is going to think you are a freak and no one is going to look at you any different." She dropped her gaze.

"You already are."

"I'm just concerned. And I want to make sure nothing happens to you. Either of you." His eyes flicked to her swollen abdomen.

"Don't bring the baby into this."

"The baby is already in this Sara. She is inside of you, depending on you to protect her." Anger flashed through Sara's brown orbs and her lip twitched, almost into a snarl. "Which you are already doing an amazing job of. I just think we need to be on the safe side and make sure that…"

Sara's face softened and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. Do whatever you need to do." Standing up she headed toward the bathroom door.

"Sara, don't."

"Don't what?" She turned around to take in her husband whose face was begging her not to be upset with him.

"Don't run away. Lets talk, or get some sleep."

"I'm just going to the bathroom Gil." She offered him a half smile. "The baby doesn't like long conversations. In fact, she seems to be quite content in ending them abruptly by leaning on my bladder."

"She's just a master avoider." Grissom got to his feet.

"Well she comes by it honestly." Sara went into the bathroom closing the door with a small click.

XXXX

When Sara came out the bathroom a few minutes later the redness in her complexion, caused by her emotional outburst, had lessened. For the first time in days she seemed to be relaxed.

Grissom was already in bed waiting for her propped up on his pillows. She got into her side and relished the feel of fresh cotton sheets on her feet. Scooting to the middle of the bed she laid on her side her back pressed against Grissom entwining their feet.

"In the mood for cuddling?" He asked slipping down under the covers and turning onto his side wrapping one arm around her waist, slipping his hand under her shirt to rest on the bare skin of her belly. His other arm slid under her pillow, his hand gently tracing her brow.

"More like for assurance and sanctuary." Her voice was a warm drowsy whisper.

"Then you're in the right place."

She smiled and spoke to him through a sleepy fog that was slowly invading her brain. "You're so corny."

"Actually, I prefer clichéd and banal."

"Yes sir Mr. Thesaurus." Her words died in a sluggish low laugh.

"Go to sleep Sara."

"Okay, I'll dream of you."

He pressed his face against the base of her skill and smiled delightedly into the nape of her neck. "See you there, Mrs. Thesaurus."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Earlier than I expected but I thought you deserved it. Thanks so much to those of you who commented on the last chapter. Means a lot.

* * *

The next night, Sara did everything in her power to make them late for work. It's not that she didn't want to go in, it's that she didn't want the team to be there when Grissom brought in the letter. So when Grissom told her to get dressed, she went through her entire closet, trying on at least four outfits before making her decision. When she finally came downstairs, Grissom was waiting for her at the kitchen table, her omelet already starting to get cold. "We're going to be late Sara." He said when she sat down to eat.

"Oh?" She feigned concern, continuing to eat very slowly.

Technically they were only going to be late for being early, but Grissom wanted to get a quick start on the letter and figure out how he was going to go about protecting his wife. He gave her about ten more minutes to eat before nudging her foot with his. "We're going to be late Honey."

Sara sighed in resignation, she couldn't think of anything else to do to stall for time unless…Standing up she walked over to him and straddled his knees. 'This was so much easier when I wasn't as big as a house.' She thought. Leaning forward she placed a firm kiss on his lips.

Grissom kissed her deeply running his fingertips up her delicate hands that were place on either side of his face. Tracing his way up her wrists to her elbows then slowly up to her shoulders then back down her spine to cup her ass gently.

Pulling back he studied her flushed face and lips swollen from their breathless passion. "You're stalling." His voice was gruff and deep.

"Delaying." She leaned in for another kiss.

He pulled back. "Isn't that kind of the same thing?"

She shrugged and reached for the hem of his shirt. He stilled her hands. "Sara."

"Hmmm?" She traced his cheekbone with her lips leaving cool wet trails.

"Sara, honey." If he didn't stop this now he was sure he wouldn't be able to. "We're late."

Sara stepped back. 'When love doesn't work one must go back to option one, war' she thought lifting her chin. "You don't find me attractive anymore."

Grissom leveled her with his eyes. "Sara, can we not?"

She made an exasperated sound. "Grissom, this is important."

"Sara, I have known you a very long time and I know that you know that that isn't true. I also know that you don't want to go to the lab tonight because you don't want to deal with this but we are going to deal with this and we are going to the lab, now."

"But Gil. I do-"

He shook his head, cutting her off with a stern look. Getting to his feet he took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "It will be fine, you will be fine."

"I want to stay home."

"Not alone."

"Then hire a body guard," she challenged.

"Or you could come with me to the lab, I can give this to Nick to process and you, and I, could go into my office, with the doors closed, and I will show you how attractive I think you are."

Sara was torn. Grissom watched as her lips pursed and her brow furrowed, deep in thought. Finally she sighed. "Okay."

Grissom offered her a gentle smile and took her hand in his, leading her out to the car. Helping her in, he brushed his hand lightly over her thigh as he buckled her seatbelt. Once they were both securely buckled in, Grissom started on the way to the lab. Sara was uncharacteristically quiet the entire drive and once the lab was in sight, she grabbed Grissom's hand.

Giving it a reassuring squeeze Grissom glanced at his wife before pulling into his parking space. Although she looked calm and composed he could see the nervousness and worry stirring just under the surface.

They got to the lab right on time. Reaching the break room Grissom pulled out a chair for Sara at the table before looking at the case slips in his hand.

"Catherine, you have a 419 at the Sphere, DB found in an elevator. Brass will meet you there."

"Okay." The blonde took the case slip from her supervisor. "See ya guys."

Grissom looked at the other slip. "Greg, Warrick, DB on the train tracks." He handed the slip to Warrick.

"I'm driving!" Greg reached for the slip.

"No way man, otherwise we'd all be DBs." Warrick said, holding the slip out of the younger man's reach and walking out the door. Greg huffed and followed.

"What have you got for me Griss?" Nick looked up at his boss from his place at the table next to Sara.

"Nick, if you and Sara could come with me to my office."

Sara got shakily to her feet. Grissom gave her a steadying hand, leaning over her belly he whispered in her ear. "It'll be okay. You will be okay."

Sara swallowed and nodded, following the men to her husband's office.

"Have a seat on the couch please." Grissom said once they were inside. They sat.

Nick looked back and forth from the obviously nervous Sara to the serious Grissom. "What's going on?"

"Nick, Sara's…"

Sara cut him off. "I need to tell him." Grissom nodded and sat on the edge of the sofa, rubbing her back soothingly. Sara swallowed. "My parents were abusive, to each other, to me…it went on for a while." She looked to Grissom. He nodded, telling her to go on. "When I was twelve, my mother stabbed my father to death and she went to jail. I thought she was given a life sentence, but somehow she's out. She um…she sent me this." Sara felt Grissom pull away as he walked over to his briefcase and pull out the evidence bags containing both the letter and the envelope. Grissom handed the evidence to Nick.

Nick read over the letter and then looked back up at the pair, his eyes red with anger and sadness that someone could hurt his best friend like her mother had. Not being able to think of the right thing to say, he pulled the pregnant woman into his arms, giving her a reassuring hug. "I'll get right on this Sara." He whispered, knowing that if he spoke out loud, his voice would break.

Sara nodded her thanks, pulling away after a minute. She looked up at her husband. "I'll be in Mandy's lab." Standing, she walked out of the office.

XXXX

It was 1 p.m. when Grissom was awoken by the sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand. He picked it up quickly and glanced over at Sara, who was still sleeping, before flipping it open and putting it to his ear.

"Grissom." He spoke quietly into the phone.

"Hey Grissom. It's Nick."

"Did you find out anything about the letter?" He was already getting out of bed.

"Yeah, I did. I found a print on the envelope, in the glue. It was a partial, but I got a hit." Grissom pulled his pants on as he listened to the Texan speak.

"Laura Sidle."

"No, actually. Some guy named Cory Boyd."

"He has a record?"

"One as long as the field in the Texas Stadium. We're bringing him in." Grissom was trying to toe his shoes on while still keeping the phone pressed to his ear. He pushed Watson back as the boxer pawed excitedly at his legs.

"I'm going to get Sara up and we will be there soon."

"Maybe she shouldn't be here." Nick suggested.

"I'm not leaving her alone Nick. The letter was mailed to our house."

"I know that. It's just... I don't really wanna get her hopes up. You know? In case it turns out this guy isn't going to be any help."

"She'll be upset if we don't tell her about any possible leads. I should also run the name by her. See if she recognizes it."

"You're the boss."

"See you when we get there."

"For sure Griss." Grissom disconnected the call and climbed the stairs to the bedroom he and Sara shared, followed closely by Watson.

XXXX

Sara was still in bed asleep propped up on her side by the ten pillows that had slowly made their way into the bed with them. Grissom wondered if there would be any room left for him by the time she gave birth.

He smiled a little when he went around to her side and got a glimpse of her face relaxed in slumber her thumb tip pressed between her lips.

Kneeling down beside her he stroked her hair back lightly and called her name softly trying not to startle her awake.

"Sara, honey."

She scrunched up her nose in protest and turned her face so it was buried in her feathery pillow.

"Sara." He tried again rubbing her back and shoulder. "Wake up Sara."

She grumbled something and breathed in deeply before turning her head again and peering at him through dark brown veil of hair. "I love you but I want to kill you every time you wake me up."

"But I do it so nicely."

She grumbled again pulled her arm out of his reach. "What do you want?"

"Nick got a lead."

He foggy brown eyes snapped into focus and she sat up a little. "What kind of lead."

"Partial print off the envelope."

"Well partials don't help much." She slumped her head back down.

"It was enough to get a hit. They are bringing Cory Boyd in for questioning." She raised her head again, interested.

"And so why aren't we there?"

"That's why I'm waking you up. Come on." He removed her pillows and then threw them onto his side of the bed then helped her into a sitting position before going to find her some clothes to wear.

"I don't know that name Gil. Cory Boyd." Grissom tossed her a bra and she pulled off her tank top and put it on followed by the shirt Grissom laid out on the bed for her.

"I said I don't know that name." She repeated.

Grissom shrugged and put his hands out to help her up. "That's okay. Let's just wait and see."

"I can do it." She waved him off and pushed herself to her feet with a stifled groan.

* * *

A/N: There has been a pretty significant decline in the number of comments we have been receiving. We were just wondering if there is something that is being done that ya'll don't like or something that's not being done that you miss or would like.

Please let us know. We can't improve if we don't know what's going wrong.

Thanks so much.

-Robyn&Emily


	7. Chapter 6

A/n: One day late, I know. I apologize; had to work last night rather unexpectedly. We appreciate all the wonderful comments we received for the last chapter! Thank you all so much for your support. This one is for you.

* * *

Once she was up, Grissom put a guiding hand on her arm, helping her into her pants. Gesturing for her to sit on the bed again he got her socks and shoes from the closet. Putting on her socks, he lingered briefly on each foot to give it a quick massage. Once her shoes were tied he helped her back to her feet. Sara nodded her thanks. "What do you want to eat?"

"We need to get to the lab."

Grissom nodded, knowing this wasn't something to discuss. "Okay, but some crackers then, on the way."

Sara sighed. She knew they'd get there quicker if she just agreed. So she did. "Okay."

Once Sara was situated in the car with her crackers Grissom started on their way to the lab.

XXXX

Grissom helped Sara into a chair in the viewing room at the police station. A light clicked on in the interrogation room and Sara watched as a tall, dark haired man was ushered in.

Gil watched Sara's face intently trying gauge her reaction to the man in the in the other room. He watched her brow furrow in what appeared to be recognition then smooth out. Her mouth twitched into a downward slant.

"Sara?" He asked.

"I don't think I..." Her voice trailed off and she tilted her head, studying the man who was sitting slumped over the table speaking to Nick and Brass. Finally she shook her head. "I think that... I don't know him."

"But..."

"But I think that I do..."

Grissom took her hand in her lap and turned his attention to what was happening beyond the glass.

Nick's voice was slightly distorted by the speaker. "Do you have any affiliation with a Laura Sidle?"

The man shook his head. "Never heard of her."

"Yet I found your finger on an envelope from Laura Sidle. Clear as day."

"I work in a post office."

"Which one?"

"Does it really matter?" He gave a careless shrug. "The one on Freemont Street."

Brass wrote this down on his notepad. "What do you drive?"

"A black van." The man gave another careless shrug.

Brass again noted this. He turned to look at Nick, who just gave a small shrug.

"Anything else officers?" Cory asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"No. Thank you. You're free to go." Nick said.

"Glad to have been of service." Cory sneered, giving a half wave, walking out of the room.

Nick watched the suspect walk out before turning to the glass, behind which his boss and coworker were sitting, and raising his arms in a 'what now gesture.'

Sara gave a disappointed sigh and turned to Grissom. He shook his head and put a hand out to help her up. Sara took it and got to her feet leading her husband out of the observation room. They met Nick in the hall and all walked toward the exit in a coordinated cluster.

"Lunch?" Nick offered holding the lab door open. "On me."

"I'm starving." Sara declared looking at Nick.

"Then I retract my offer." He teased and laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, that's mature Sidle."

"It must be the baby's influence." She took Grissom's hand and they crossed the parking lot. "We're going, right Griss?"

"Sure." He answered giving her hand a squeeze.

"Jim?"

"Would I pass up a meal with you? Well, not a free one." She smiled widely at him and allowed Grissom to help her into the car.

"Meet you at the Diner." She heard Gil say as he opened his side and got in next to her.

XXXX

Although disappointed by the result of the interrogation, the group had a pleasant enough lunch.

"So, how many more weeks Sara?" Brass asked the mommy-to-be.

"Five." She smiled up at him

"Getting close. Are you excited?"

Sara nodded. "And nervous. We have an ultrasound tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see the baby girl." Nick smiled.

"Me either." Sara laughed. "But right now, she's sitting on my bladder. Excuse me." Grissom helped Sara stand and exit the booth before sitting back down and watching his wife waddle to the bathroom.

Once Sara was out of earshot the mood at the table turned serious. "What are we going to do Griss? She's got a serious threat on herself right now, and we've got nothing."

Grissom sighed and rubbed his temple. "I know that Nick. Right now we don't even know what Laura Sidle looks like."

"Archie could do an age replication. There's got to be a picture of Laura somewhere that we could use."

"That could work. Go home and get some sleep and then start…"Their conversation was cut off by Sara returning from the bathroom.

"Missed me?" She sat down by Grissom.

"When you're not with me, always." He pecked her cheek.

Nick and Brass averted their eyes, trying to give the couple some privacy.

Sara's smile turned into a yawn. "Excuse me." She yawned again.

"Well guys, thank you for lunch. I'm going to get Sara home and into bed." Grissom stood and helped Sara back into her jacket.

"Bye Nicky, bye Jim." Sara gave each man a hug before Grissom, with his hand on the small of her back, guided her from the restaurant.

* * *

A/N: Shorter than usual, I know. The next one is longer. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: We're back! Here is a longer chapter to make up for the last one. Thanks everyone for being so super patient.

* * *

When Grissom was called into work later that evening he was not at all impressed. He had tried to convince the Sheriff that Catherine and Warrick were more than capable of working the high profile case but to no avail. The Sheriff wanted him there and so he had to go. Looking over at Sara, who hadn't woken to the ringing phone, he sighed. He tried to weigh the odds of leaving her at home alone. 

Chances are nothing would happen. But he wasn't willing to take the risk. Slipping out of bed he dialed Nick, who he knew Sara would be completely comfortable with.

"Stokes." Nick answered his phone with a yawn.

"It's Grissom."

"Oh hey Griss." The younger man yawned again.

"Listen, I have to go to work and I don't want to leave Sara alone. Will you come by? Please? You can even sleep in the guest room. I just don't want her to be alone."

"Of course man. Be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks." Grissom flipped his phone closed and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. When he emerged wrapped in a towel he found Sara's upper body had shifted to his side of the bed, her face buried in his pillow, her legs still on her own side. It amused him that she could be such a bed hog at times but only when he wasn't trying to sleep in the bed too. Sitting on the edge he smoothed her hair behind her ear, unable to resist touching her.

She didn't even move; completely out for the count.

'Love you' he signed before fixing her pillows as best he could to minimize the sore back she would have when she woke up.

Closing the bedroom door on the way out he went downstairs and put on some coffee for himself, but also for Nick, who he knew would need it.

XXXX

By the time Sara had awoken, Nick was fast asleep on the couch downstairs.

Reaching the living room she saw the Texan who was cuddling a pillow. Stifling a laugh, she walked over to him. "Rise and shine Nicky!" She called.

Dropping the pillow, Nick bolted upright.

Sara laughed out loud. "Sorry, I couldn't resist!" She said through her chuckles.

Nick's confused face shifted into a smile. "Hey."

She grinned, sitting on the couch next to him. "So you got put on Sara watch huh?"

"My favorite duty." He stood up. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

"What would you like."

"Mmm," Sara looked up, trying to think of something. "Apple pie."

"Apple pie!" Nick teased as Sara nodded like a bobble head. "Okay then. Come m'lady." He helped her stand and they walked into the kitchen.

XXXX

"This is really really really good Nick." Sara said speaking between bites of apple pie.

"No kidding; you've only had two pieces." Nick chuckled as he cleaned up his baking mess. Sara was sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar happily chatting about baby things and her birthing plan, the latter of which being something Nick really didn't want to hear about but didn't have the heart to tell her. She was interrupted mid sentence when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She told him moving off her stool, plate of pie still in hand.

"No, stay, eat. I got it." Nick helped her back onto her stool and left the kitchen to answer the door, towel drying his hands. "Hi, can I help you?" He asked a blonde woman standing on the porch.

"I would love it if you could. My car broke down and this was the only house where someone seemed to be home and I-"

Nick cut her off. "Sure, do you know what's wrong with it?"

"My battery died. I accidentally left the radio on."

"I have some cables in the back of my car. Just one sec." Nick went to the kitchen to tell Sara he would just be outside and then followed the woman to his car and opened the trunk.

He was aware of reaching for the cables and his head colliding against the hood of the car, then nothing.

XXXX

The blonde woman looked at the man lying unconscious on the ground for a moment before stepping around him and starting towards to front door. She could hear Sara talking to someone on the phone somewhere in the back of the house when she sauntered casually into the living room, taking time to inspect some photos on the wall positioned decoratively in obviously expensive wood frames. She dropped an envelope on the coffee table and was about to leave when a tail wagging Watson, who was blocking her path to the door, greeted her. Pushing him to the side she wandered out of the house, past the collapsed man in the driveway and to her car where she got in and drove away hearing Watson beginning to bark furiously in the house.

XXXX

"Watson, behave or mommy isn't going to give you any treats tonight." Sara scolded softly ending her call with her husband and going into the living room. "What are you barking at?"

Watson was sniffing curiously at the table and Sara crossed the room to see what had caught his interest. There was a plain envelope that she didn't recall putting there. Cautiously she picked it up and turned it over patting Watson's head without looking at him. The dog sat at her feet as she slid a hand written note out of the envelope.

With shaking hands she held her breath and unfolded the letter recognizing the writing instantly. Throwing a nervous glance around the room and read the letter quickly.

* * *

Sara,

I'm glad you had a good lunch today with your friends. The young one in particular seems very dedicated to protecting you. I have nothing really to say to you yet as there will be plenty of time for that later. I just wanted to show you that there is nothing anyone can do to stop me Sara, not even all the bodyguards in the world.

Point proven.

Mom

* * *

Sara furrowed her brow and looked around the room again. "Nick?" He didn't answer. Putting the letter down she took hold of Watson's collar, her senses on high alert. "Nick." Standing in the living room she listened intently for any sound in the house. It was silent except for Watson's heavy panting. Walking slowly and quietly toward the half open front door she pushed it the rest of the way trying to make as little noise as possible.

Her heart caught in her throat when she saw Nick's feet sticking out from behind the car. Grabbing the phone from the cradle in the living room she ran to his side as fast as she could and kneeled down beside him panic subsiding a little when she found his pulse. Pulling her hands back she dialed for an ambulance and took Nick's hand in hers.

"I need an ambulance at 16 Surrey Street. I have a man unconscious but breathing. Please hurry." Taking his hand gently in hers she watched his face, waiting.

XXXX

"Sara." Grissom said her name trying to her attention. She was standing outside an examination room at the hospital her arms clasped delicately on top of her belly. She turned to look at him slowly. "Are you okay?" He asked when he got to her side.

"I'm fine."

He didn't believe her. She turned back to look through the half closed blinds to Nick who was being examined by a Doctor. "Is he okay?"

"I think so. He has a bump on his head, but, I think he will be okay." The latter part of her statement was said in a whisper that he had to strain to hear. "He had some nausea, in the ambulance, so he probably as a concussion."

"What happened Sara?"

Her shoulders sagged slightly. "I don't know." She shook her head. "I was on the phone with you and when I came out he was just… on the ground."

"Laura?" He asked.

She nodded her head and finally turned to look at him. "She left another letter. She was in the house Grissom. She was in our house and I didn't even know..."

He watched her brown eyes widen as she spoke, brimming with unshed tears.  
"Why don't we sit down?"

She shook her head. "Nick's…"

"Going to be a while. Come on." He urged gently taking her elbow and walking her a little down the hall to a couple of seats institutionally bolted to the floor. Sara lowered herself into one and Grissom sat beside her, leaning forward on his knees, his fingers steepled, head turned toward her. "Do you have the letter Sara?"

She shook her head negatively again. "I left it in the house."

"What did it say?"

She blinked furiously trying to stop the tears that had gathered in her eyes from falling. "That no one can protect me." Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. "I think she has been listening to us Gil. And I know she has been following us."

"What do you mean listening?"

She slumped back into her seat. "It could just be a coincidence but… she mentioned in the letter that not even our bodyguards can stop her… remember when I wanted to stay home that night? That we told Nick? I told you that you should hire a bodyguard…" Leaning her head back against the wall she closed her eyes.

"She's just trying to scare you Sara." Grissom took her hand lovingly in his.

"It's working."

"She won't let her get to you I promise."

"She's already getting to me Grissom. I told you I didn't want to involve the team. And you insisted and now look what happened."

"Nick's going to be okay Sara."

Her eyes flew open and she pulled her hand out of his to wave it around in exasperation. "He is in the hospital Grissom. That is not okay!"

Grissom put his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry this happened. I will figure it out, okay? It's all going to be okay." Putting his hand on her shoulder Grissom drew her closer to him allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Tucking her head under his chin Sara bit back tears and slammed her eyes shut again, desperately trying to believe him.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? 

Remember to please submit a quick comment so we can send you a sneak peek for the next chapter.

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Much appreciated.

* * *

Sara only broke her close contact with Grissom when the doctor stepped back into the hall, telling them that they could see the young man. Even then she didn't let go of his hand, pulling him into the room. "Oh Nicky." She sighed when she saw the man sitting up bed, the tears coming again.

"Oh Sara don't cry." He opened his arms so she could give him a hug.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt. This is all my fault."

"No it's not Sar."

Sara shook her head. "It was. It was." The tears falling faster again. "She had another letter. S'my fault"

"She what!" Nick sat up, ignoring the throbbing in his head.

"Sara got another letter Nick." Grissom said.

"What? How?!" Nick looked from the crying brunette to her worried husband and back again.

"Sara said it was left on the table."

"Oh my God." Nick wiped his face with his hand. "Sara, I'm so sorry."

Sara was still crying. "She hurt you and it's my fault." She mumbled.

"Not your fault Sara. My fault for leaving you alone."

Grissom looked sternly at the young man. "Left her alone?"

Nick swallowed. "The lady needed help with her car."

"Nick..." Grissom started, obviously frustrated.

"Don't be mad at him Grissom." Sara finally spoke strongly for the first time. She wiped her eyes. "It's not his fault." Sara's normal tone came back. "My mother is trying to get to me. I know her. She will do whatever it takes." Both men saw fear flicker in Sara's eyes, but she set her jaw and continued. "This isn't just about protecting me anymore. This is about all of us. She knows all of us. Her stunt today proves that she's desperate. Maybe she'll mess up. But we all got to look out for each other."

Both men nodded.

"Gil, the letter is on the kitchen table. We should get it to the lab and process it."

"You're right. But Nick should have someone stay with him and I think it's a good idea for you to be at the lab. Safest. Sara, we are going to have to inform the rest of the team-"

Sara opened her mouth to object but was quickly cut off by her husband.

"Sara this involves everyone now. The hit on Nick is proof that she will hurt anyone to get to you. It isn't fair not to give them a heads up."

She nodded reluctantly but she arms crossed over her chest and her facial expression suggested she was not at all happy about the situation. "Fine. Okay."

Grissom watched her jaw tighten before she turned her back to him and crossed the room stiffly to look out the window. Watching her reflection he saw a single tear slide down her cheek and longed to go to her and take her away from all of this.

"Nick, we will stay with you until Brass gets here and assigns someone else."

The young Texan nodded his eyes resting on Sara's back compassionately.

XXXX

Leaving Nick under the watchful eye of Officer Torres Sara and Grissom headed to the lab. Sara was silent the whole way there. Parking the car, Grissom reached over and grabbed her hand, caressing it with his thumb. She turned to face him, her nervousness obvious in her face. "Ready?" He asked gently. She nodded, able to speak, her nerves constricting her vocal chords. Grissom got out of the car and went around to help her out.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He guided her head down and kissed her forehead, hoping to give her a sense of security.

"We should go." Sara spoke softly after a few minutes.

"I called everyone, they should be in the break room." He watched Sara square her shoulders and set her jaw straightening her posture.

"Lets go." She spoke confidently and he might have believed her had it not been for the slight tremor of her hands. Hitting the locks on the car he followed her closely but still a few steps back giving her space.

As they approached the lab door Sara's steps began to slow. Grissom sped up a little to open the door for her but she didn't walk through it. Turning to see what she was doing he held his breath. She had stopped a few feet away her face pale. "Sara, honey?" He let the door close and took a step towards her.

Taking her arms in his he steadied her as her body swayed. "Sara?"

"I don't feel so good."

"Why don't we sit here for a second." Before he had finished speaking Sara had already began to lower herself to the pavement sliding down his body. Grissom went with her. "How are you feeling Sara?"

"Just a little dizzy."

Smoothing her hair back Grissom got to his feet and lifted her trying to stop his groan as his knees and back protested. "Gil, I'm too heavy."

"Just relax." Sara's arms slid around his neck.

Just as Grissom began contemplating how he would open the door to the lab Catherine came out. "I thought you were goin- What happened? What's wrong?"

"Just open the door." Grissom's words were unintentionally sharp. Catherine pulled the door open and Grissom carried Sara through, past the reception area, ignoring the concerned and curious looks of the lab staff, to his office. Putting Sara down on the couch gently he heard Catherine close his office door behind her.

"What's going on Gil?" The blonde CSI crossed her arms. "Is Sara okay?"

"I'm fine." Sara assured her sitting up slowly with Gil's help. "Your knees are going to hate you in the morning."

"They hate me now." He joked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's passed. Probably just stress."

"Do you think we should go to the hospital?"

"No. Everything's fine."

"You don't look so fine." Catherine spoke up. "Gil."

"Catherine, why don't you get the rest of the team from the break room. I think it would be better if we had our meeting in here." Catherine looked at him a moment longer before studying Sara carefully, then turned and left the room.

"You should lie down."

"I'm okay Gil."

"Sara, you almost passed out." He rubbed her upper arms. "You're white as a sheet. Does everything feel alright with the baby?"

Sara nodded. "Like I said. It's passed. Don't worry."

"Just lie down, okay?"

"Gil, there isn't exactly an abundance of seating. I'm not hogging the whole couch. Besides I said I was fi-" She stopped speaking at the look on her husbands face; concern etched deeply into his features. She nodded and lowered her upper body so her head was resting on the arm of the couch.

The door opened then and the team came in.

"Nick isn't here." Warrick noted right away looking around the room.

"I know." Grissom assured him. "Sit, everyone."

Grissom sat down on the couch lifting Sara's legs onto his lap and began gently rubbing her calf. She offered him a weak half smile.

"Everything okay?" Greg asked sitting on a close-by chair. Warrick pulled up one of the chairs opposite Grissom's desk and sat on it backwards while Catherine opted for sitting cross-legged on the corner of the Night shift supervisor's desk.

"Everything's fine." Sara said trying to sit up.

Grissom put out a hand and held her down.

"So what's going on then?" Warrick interjected.

"Nick's not here because he was assaulted earlier. He's being held at Desert Palms while he's being cleared for a head injury." Grissom paused for a breath but not long enough for any of the obviously shocked and concerned team to interrupt. "He's fine. He has a concussion, but he's fine."

"When?" Catherine brushed her bangs back.

"Earlier today."

"Who's working the case?" Greg asked.

"Nick was working the case."

"What? What case?" Catherine got up from her seat and moved closer to the group.

"Mine." Sara licked her lips. "I've been receiving threatening letters."

"From who? What didn't you tell us?"

"My mother. And that's why." Sara said agitatedly picking at her fingernails.

"I thought your mom was in prison." Warrick spoke up. Several shocked eyes flew to his direction, including those belonging to Sara Sidle.

"How did you-" Sara stopped herself and took several deep breaths.

"A couple years ago I saw you in the lab looking something up. You looked really bothered by it. I shouldn't have looked but I checked the history. I'm sorry Sara."

Anger flashed through the brunettes brown eyes then faded. Greg and Catherine then finally Warrick turned back to her expectantly.

"When I was 12 my mother murdered my father. She was sentenced to 25 years. Now she's back. She's been sending me letters... the only reason I'm telling you is because Gil thinks that she might... try something. Because of what happened to Nick."

"So I want you all to watch your backs." Grissom told them all.

"Is this what has you so stressed?" Catherine asked raising an eyebrow.

"No shit." Sara muttered.

"What I meant," Catherine said gently, crouching down in front of Sara. "Is that you don't have to worry. We'll help you."

"She's right Sara." Greg stood up. "We got your back."

Sara offered them a weak smile. "Thanks guys."

"Any time Sar." Greg said.

Sara closed her eyes and leaned back into Grissom who proceeded to fill them in on the rest of the case. By the time he was done, she was asleep.

"You should take her home Gil." Catherine said gently.

"Yeah." Grissom stood to pick her up.

Warrick reached out a hand to stop him. "I got her boss." He lifted the sleeping woman into his arms.

Grissom nodded, his knees and back already thanking him. He led Warrick out to the car.

Warrick gently lowered his sleeping friend into her seat and stepped back so her husband could buckle her in. "Call if you need anything."

Grissom nodded, "thank you."

"Any time boss."

"Warrick, check the database. Laura Sidle's picture has to be there from when she was in prison. It will probably be a couple years old but it's the best we have."

Warrick nodded and turned to head back into the lab leaving Grissom to take his sleeping wife home.

* * *

Please drop us a comment to let us know what you're thinking.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: We are going to do our best to update more frequently. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

After pulling into their driveway Gil debated trying to carry Sara inside. Deciding it would be really bad if his back gave out and he dropped her, the scientist reached across the space between them and stroked her cheek gently, calling her name. "Sara."

Despite his best intentions Sara bolted awake searching her surrounding frantically, disoriented.

"Sara, it's okay. We're home." Grissom took one of her hands that were pressed protectively against her belly and squeezed. "It's okay." He assured her again.

She nodded a couple times and settled back in her seat before looking down at their hands entwined over their baby who was kicking wildly against her skin. Both husband and wife watched the movement under her shirt for a few silent moments. "I think I scared her."

Grissom gave her belly a gentle rub and leaned in. "You're okay too baby. Daddy's here." His blue eyes looked up at Sara and she felt a smile turn her lips upward.

Planting a final kiss where one of the babies limbs had been pressing Sara's stretched skin outward he sat up. "Let's get inside. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "Just tired."

"Bed it is. Come on dear."

XXXX

Sara undressed while Grissom locked up the house, double then triple checking all the doors and windows. When he finally made it upstairs Sara was already dressed in one of her maternity nightgowns propped up in bed.

"Can Watson sleep with us?" She asked upon seeing her husband enter the bedroom. Sara knew that Grissom preferred the dog to sleep on the floor if in the room at all but she just wanted to feel safe and the boxer made her feel secure.

"If you want." Gil obliged whistling for the dog who bounded into the room and immediately leaped onto the bed before circling a few times and dropping onto his favourite spot; in the crook of Sara's knees, head resting on her hip. Just like Watson always was, Grissom was willing to do anything at this point to keep Sara happy. Although Sara refused to acknowledge and take seriously what had happened outside the lab, he was still worried about her near fainting spell. He had accepted that he wouldn't mention the incident to Sara again if nothing further occurred but he had also promised himself that if anything else went wrong he would not take no for an answer. Sara would be seeing her doctor. They were scheduled to see her ob-gyn anyway for a checkup and figured he could bring it up. Just as he was crawling into bed Grissom remembered the note Laura Sidle had left, it was still on the table downstairs. Getting out of bed again he started toward the door.

"Gil? What's wrong?"

Everything. "Nothing Sara. I just forgot to turn out the kitchen light. Go to sleep."

He saw her nod and snuggle further into her pillow. Heading downstairs Gil went into the kitchen. The table was empty. Assuming she had meant the coffee table he went into the living room. There was no evidence bag or letter. Alarmed Grissom looked around the room and checked the front door again. Still locked. Wracking his brain he tried to remember if he had seen the note when they had come in earlier. But he had, at the time, been too focused on Sara to pay attention. He was just ascending the stairs when he heard Sara call out to him.

"Gil!" Taking the rest of the stairs by twos he ran into the bedroom to find Sara on her feet fussing over a flailing Watson. Coming closer into the room Grissom was about to scold the dog when he noted the stream of vomit leaking from the boxers mouth. He wasn't flailing; he was seizing. Thinking fast he took a hysterical Sara into the bathroom and sat her down on the closed toilet lid and told her to stay there before closing the door. Going back into the bedroom he went over to the now still dog and leaned across the bed unsure of what to do. The bedding around the dog's mouth was caked thickly with dark red vomit and he had lost control of his bowels. Leaning in closer he pressed his ear against the boxer's chest and was relieved to feel a frantic thump against his ear. Moving up he found the dog to be breathing also. Wrapping Watson up in the soiled blanket Grissom lifted the heavy dog up against his chest and called for Sara.

After a moment she opened the door shaking painfully, sobbing into her hands.

"Sara, he's still alive. We need to take him to the vet."

The upset female nodded and opened the door fully stepping back into the bedroom. She reached for a pair of pants and pulled them on then slipped on a pair of flats from the closet. Dressed in his boxers and an old t-shirt and slippers Grissom carried the cumbersome dog out to the car. He helped Sara into the back seat with Watson when she insisted. When Gil was sure she was okay and somewhat calmed down with Watson's head resting on her lap he got behind the wheel taking out his cell phone.

Dialing Catherine's phone number he backed out of the driveway and listened to her phone ring a couple times before her voice came over the line. "Willows."

"Catherine. Listen." He tried to keep his voice as quiet and calm as possible so as not to upset Sara who was in the backseat whispering soothingly to an unconscious Watson. "Laura Sidle was in the house. The letter that she left Sara is gone. It was sealed in an evidence bag on the kitchen table. Also, Watson is sick. Probably poisoned." He heard Sara's breath hitch on a sob. "Check the food. The door is unlocked. I am going to try to find an emergency vet. I will call you and update." Without waiting for her to answer her flicked his phone shut and tossed it onto the passenger side seat and glanced at Sara in the rear-view mirror. "It's going to be okay honey." He assured her.

"Stop saying that. It's not."

"I promise Sara."

"No Griss. You can't. You can't promise anything and it is not fucking okay!" She turned back to their pet and stroked his ear.

Grissom could only nod; she was right.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? 


	11. Chapter 10 A

A/N: Extra huge hugs and thanks to **Jenstog, CSIjones, Dr.AllieCameron, Haldir's Heart and Soul, and ishotsherlock**. We really appreciate the reviews. Thanks to everyone else for reading. : ) Hope you liked and that we'll hear from you.

* * *

Greg flipped on the light to Sara and Grissom's bedroom, embarrassed to be invading their personal space, but knowing that Catherine was right when she told him to get a sample of the dog's vomit. Looking around he noticed the comforter was missing from the bed and that there was small patches of blood soaked through on the sheets. He swallowed. Damn. He really liked that dog. Kneeling he scooped a sample of the vomit from the floor into a container and screwed on the lid. Retreating quickly he flipped off the lights and shut the door, as if to give their private space a little more dignity. 

"Ready to go Greg?" Catherine and Warrick stood at the foot of the stairs holding bags of print lifts and samples of various food items. The younger CSI nodded. He was glad to be leaving. The fact that his friends' private place had been invaded made him sick and he wanted nothing more than to figure out this mess.

The drive back to the lab was silent. Each CSI lost in the disturbing scene at their friends' house. Once back at the lab Greg took the food and vomit to Henry and waited on the results.

"Tetrodotoxin." Henry handed the result sheet to Greg.

"What does that mean?" Greg read over the results.

"Tetrodotoxin is a particularly nasty neurotoxin. It blocks the sodium channels in the neurons of the brain. It can cause paralysis and eventually death depending on the dose. Where did you find this?"

"Sara and Grissom's house. Their dog…"

Henry breathed out. "Damn. I'm sorry Greg. Get a hold of them. I'm going to conduct the biohazard team. Make sure Sara does not go back to that house until a thorough search is conducted. Because she's pregnant she's more susceptible to the toxin. Make sure she gets a blood test done as well as a MRI. I'm sure she's alright, but just to be safe."

Greg nodded, his face pale. He walked out of the lab, already calling Grissom's cell.

XXXXX

Grissom felt his phone vibrate against his hip and glanced at the call display, Greg. Leaving the phone where it was he gave half his attention back to the vet's assistant. They were both speaking in hushed tones as they discussed cremation packages for Watson but Grissom was having a hard time concentrating on the tan folder with the picture of a resting retriever under a tree on it. Sara had taken a seat in one of the chairs by the large windows and was staring into thin air. Nodding his head he agreed to whatever the woman was telling him.

"Alright then, that will be the private cremation for $700.00 and the custom engraved sterling silver plaque wood urn for $350.00. We can also have it delivered to your home after the cremation tomorrow for an additional $70.00."

"Yeah, sure." Grissom agreed handing her his credit card his eyes still watching Sara, concerned. She hadn't said anything since the vet had told them there was nothing to be done about Watson who Grissom suspected had died several minutes before they reached the hospital. He had however insisted the vet make a show of trying to help their pet, if only for his frantic wife's sake. "Listen, don't… do it until the crime lab has had an opportunity to process him."

"Of course sir." The blonde receptionist assured him handing him back his card. "If you could just sign here."

Grissom scribbled his signature on the bill and went to Sara's side. "Come on honey. Lets go." He took her elbow gently and helped her to her feet and guided her to the car. After helping her into the front seat he closed the door and took his time going around to his side of the car, unclipping his phone, he dialed Greg.

Greg had just given the prints from the house to Mandy when his cell phone lit up with Grissom's name. "Sanders."

"Greg its Grissom." His boss sounded exhausted.

"Hey." Greg said softly. "How is everyone?"

Grissom swallowed. "Watson died before we got him to the vet. He's being cremated tomorrow. I need one of you to go process him."

Greg's breathing hitched. "I'm so sorry Griss." He ran a hand over his face. "Let me just tell Catherine then I'll go. Did you get my message?"

"No."

"Henry found Tetrodotoxin. In the food. It's a neurontoxin. He said he's sure Sara's alright but that you should get her a blood test and an MRI."

"Oh God." Grissom felt sick. "I got to go." He got in the car and grabbed his distraught wife's hand. "Thank you Greg." He hung up and flicked on his siren, speeding to the hospital.

"Griss? Where are we going?" Sara's scratchy voice asked him her words thick with emotion. Grissom debated telling her. "And don't even think about lying to me."

Grissom sighed. "We're going to the hospital." Grissom expected her to argue. He didn't expect what she did.

"Okay."

Grissom nodded and gave her hand a loving squeeze. His eyes washing over her blank face, his heart full of guilt.

When they arrived at the hospital Grissom helped her into a chair in the waiting room and walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" A nurse asked.

Grissom nodded. "Our dog was poisoned with tetrodotoxin. My wife is 33 weeks pregnant and our toxicology tech recommended that she get a blood test and an MRI."

"Okay. I'll page a doctor. One should be with you momentarily."

Grissom nodded his thanks and went to sit beside his wife in the waiting room. Sara was just sitting there staring at her hands. Reaching over he held her hand until the doctor arrived. "Mrs. Grissom?"  
Sara didn't respond. "Come on Sara." Grissom helped her to her feet.

"Follow me please." The doctor led them to a room. "Okay, I'm going to need to draw some blood."

Sara just looked up at him and then lowered her head again. Grissom nodded to the doctor and held Sara's hand as a vial of blood was drawn.

Labeling it, the doctor handed it to a nurse who left the room. "I'd like to take you for an MRI now."

Sara looked up once more. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Tetrodotoxin is a neurotoxin. We just need to make sure that the MRI is clear."

"Tetrodotoxin?"

"Yes…"

Grissom cut the doctor off. "Sara," He grasped her hand, "Laura put tetrodotoxin in Watson's food. Henry said we needed to get you checked out."

Sara just lowered her head again and allowed Grissom and the doctor to help her off the bed.

* * *

A/N: We updated earlier than we thought because we couldn't wait to post. Part (B) will be posted on Wednesday or Thursday. 

Please don't be shy. Let us know what you think. : )

Thanks for reading. We'll reply to your comment with a sneakpeek. ; )


	12. Chapter 10 B

A/N: You guys are WAAYYY too awesome for all the wonderful reviews. Thank you all so much!

* * *

"Good news." The doctor said, walking back into Sara's room. "Your blood count is normal and your MRI is clear."

Grissom sighed in relief and placed a kiss on Sara's forehead. She looked up at him with sad red eyes.

"I'll release you soon, I'd just like to do an ultrasound to check on your baby."

Sara nodded sliding her shirt up to expose her belly she was stopped by the doctor laying a gentle hand on her arm. "Sara, I am going to do a vaginal ultrasound."

"Oh, okay."

"Have you had one before?" The doctor asked helping to position Sara in the stirrups at the end of the exam table. Coming back over to Sara's head she helped her move further down.

"No." Sara's cheeks flushed.

"Alright, it can feel a little uncomfortable but it will give me a much clearer view of the baby." The doctor crossed the room and flicked a switch on the wall near the door, darkening the room.

Taking Sara's hand in his Grissom kissed her knuckles and smoothed her hair back from her flushed, nervous face. "I'm here honey." He soothed.

Rolling a chair up beside her the blonde, white-coated woman pressed a button on the machine by the bed illuminating the monitor as a slight humming noise filled the room and Sara's ears. Sara felt the lubricated probe insert into her and she bit down on her lower lip in discomfort before relaxing. Sara kept her eyes on the monitor as the doctor pressed down on her abdomen and moved the probe trying to get a clear view of the baby.

"And there she is." The doctor said softly. "What a pretty face. She looks good Sara."

Sara nodded, tears of relief sliding down her cheeks. She felt Grissom's hand squeeze hers and he brushed her tears away, kissing her temple as she focused on the monitor.

"Hmmm." Dr. Hart muttered moving the probe again.

Sara shifted uncomfortably. "Hmmm?" She asked.

"Sara I need you to stay still honey. Try to relax your muscles."

Closing her eyes Sara breathed in and out deeply. "Is everything okay Doctor?" She heard Gil speak up.

When the doctor didn't answer Sara opened her eyes. "Doctor Hart."

"Everything's fine Sara. I'm just surprised your O.B didn't catch this sooner."

"Catch wha-" Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes moved to the monitor, a clear picture of a third hand and foot clearly visible behind their daughter. "Gil?" Her voice sounded too high, not her own.

"I see it Sara." His voice was full of wonder as he released her hand and he moved closer to the monitor, semi-blocking her view. Reaching out a hand she pushed him out of the way.

"Is that…?" She couldn't finish.

"A second baby. Yes. But his or her sister is blocked our view. Let me try…" Doctor Hart reset the image and adjusted the probe. "There we go. Looks like your daughter has a brother."

"How could we have missed that?" Grissom asked, wonder filling his eyes as he drank in the image of his son and daughter on the screen.

"It happens. But I'm surprised your regular O.B didn't do a vaginal ultrasound. Especially with your weight gain and the test results."

"Test results?" Sara asked as the Doctor removed the probe.

"Your HCG levels are high. Now, that doesn't definitely mean twins or more but it can be a decent indicator. Also, your blood pressure has been chronically elevated. But both babies look healthy. I'm going to do a couple more tests to check for 'twin-twin transfusion' but really Sara, Gil, everything looks perfect. Congratulations." The doctor de-gloved and left the room, turning the lights back on.

"Oh. My. God." Sara whispered looking at her husband who nodded in agreement, helping her sit up.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed part (B).

Sneakpeeks will be included in review replies so please tell us what you think.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. We always love hearing from you.

A/N 2: Now all fixed up

A/N 3: Now all fixed up again. For real this time I hope.

* * *

"Catherine?" Greg tapped on her office door.

"What is it Greg?"

"Doc finished Watson's autopsy…necropsy? There's evidence of the poison."

Catherine nodded. "I figured as much. Anything else?"

"Cory Boyd's prints were on the dog food bag. Mandy says he's probably the one that dosed the food, because the only other prints on the bag were Grissom and Sara's."

"Thank you Greg." Catherine took out her cell phone. "I'm gonna get Brass to bring him in."

XXXX

Grissom signed Sara's discharge papers and helped her dress, putting her socks on for her and tying her shoes. "Ready to go honey?"

Sara had lapsed back into the same silence that had thickened the air at the vet's clinic and her eyes had taken on the same haunted look. She cradled her belly protectively; she had more to lose now than she had when they arrived.

"Sara?" He stood up in front of her, cupping her troubled face in his hands. When she didn't look at him he tried again. "Sara. Honey."

Finally her dark eyes rose to meet his. "We don't have anywhere to go."

His heart broke as her lower lip trembled and tears welled up in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms as best he could and hushed her. "I'll find somewhere safe."

"I want Watson back." She cried into him clutching his shirt desperately.

"I know." He soothed, trying to find some way of comforting her. "Let me call Brass. Maybe we can stay at his place."

"She'll know." Sara whispered with a strained voice.

"We'll pick a random hotel then. One with security. Okay?" She didn't respond. "Okay Sara?"

Finally she nodded. Taking her hand Grissom led her and his two children out of the exam room, determined that Laura would never get close enough to any of them to hurt them, ever again.

XXXX

On the way out of the hospital Sara had decided she needed a bathroom break. Standing guard outside the women's restroom Grissom made a call to someone who owed him a favour. At the end of the call he had secured a room at the Bellagio for 4 nights, no charge. Sara had showed little reaction to his news but he didn't take it personally. She was still reeling over Watson's death and the news about the twins. To Grissom she looked like she could use about 10 years of sleep and a long warm bath and in no particular order. Leading her by the hand down the long hall he counted the numbers to their room. Upon reaching it he swiped the card and opened the door for her. She didn't enter right away, taking in her surroundings: last room nearest the stairwell, rooms only on one side. A deep sense of foreboding and resignation chrushed her as she dragged her lead legs into the room: Murder Central.

xxxxx

"Cory Boyd, seems like you're everywhere. What's the deal man." Brass asked the tattooed suspect.

"I don't know what you're talking about dude. Listen, why am I here again?" He rubbed his wrist.

"You're here because you're fingerprints were found on a bag of dog food in my friend's house."

"Maybe I touched the bag. What are you getting at?"

"The food was poisoned and the dog died." Brass informed the man.

"Poor doggy." The Cory sneered.

"More like poor you. Are you getting paid to do Laura Sidle's dirty work or are you her bitch for free?"

xxxxx

Nick sat in the observation room listening to the interrogation as he sent Grissom an email.

Grissom,

Brass picked up Boyd, the man's got a chemical burn on his wrist, common for those who deal with tetrodotoxin (attached picture). I'm really sorry about Watson man, he was a good dog. Give Sara my love and reassure her that we'll get this case done.

XXXX

Grissom opened his inbox when his laptop alerted him of the email from Nick. Maximizing the window he read over the short message, glancing over at the bathroom door at the mention of Sara's name. She had disappeared into the bathroom shortly after entering the hotel room under the premise of taking a bath. He could hear her splashing around in the tub.

Turning back to the email Gil opened the attached pictures, taking in the details. He studied the irregular red pattern of the burns and the severity. So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice Sara exit the bathroom wearing his t-shirt until she slipped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his ear, her wet hair leaving sweet smelling moisture steaks on his cheek.

"What's this?" She asked before he could minimize the pictures.

"Pictures of chemical burns on Cory Boyd's arms."

"From tetrodotoxin?"

"Possibly. We don't know yet." He looked at Sara's face as she studied the image.

Reaching forward she scrolled down looking at the second picture. Grissom felt her body stiffen.

"Sara? You alright?"

"That tattoo."

"Do you recognize it?" The entomologist asked his wife, switching spots with her so she could sit.

"I think so. But I don't know…. Where…" He watched her face as she scanned the white tiger with stunning green eyes. "7 months ago. When you were in New York. Remember a suspect returned to the scene?"

"You mean when we first found out you were pregnant?"

"Yeah. The suspect had a truck, with that tiger on the back doors. I forgot about it, until now… This doesn't make any sense? Why would Cory Boyd take the body from one of my scenes then show up again with my mother seven months later? And he couldn't have known I would respond to the call… so it couldn't be personal. Unless it was random chance that he recognized me…" She brought her fingers up to massage her temples.

Reaching over her Grissom turned off the computer.

"Gil!" She began to protest.

"No Sara. That's enough. Come on, you need to get some rest. We can talk about this after you sleep for a few hours." He helped his wife up and guided her over to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Helping her lie down he positioned the extra pillows her had requested around her. She was asleep before he was done tucking her in. Grissom took a moment to brush a stray curl off her cheek before kisses her mouth, turned down in a pout. Even in her sleep Sara protested being coddled. Grinning at the thought he turned off the light and went back to his computer, relaying the newly discovered piece of the puzzle to Nick, along with a dozen more questions.

* * *

A/N: And so it ties into SPAM1. What do you think? 


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey all! Long time no see. It's been forever since we updated, (insert lame excuse here). Thanks so much for hangin' in there and being so patient with us. We hope to have regular updates from now on.

* * *

Brass's buzzing cell phone interrupted his staring match with Cory Boyd. "What is it Nick."

"Grissom just emailed me. Sara recognized the pictures of Boyd. He's the suspect that returned to her scene seven months ago. Gave her a concussion."

"I remember, thanks Nick." Brass hung up, and turned back to Boyd. "Busted."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Seven months ago."

"Yeah I was seven months younger than I am now." He scoffed. "So were you Captain."

"Seven months ago Sara Sidle was working a trash run on Freemont street. You returned to her scene, stole the evidence and knocked her out."

"If I did what you said I did, then why didn't you arrest me seven months ago?"

"Because Sara just confirmed your identity. Who did you kill?"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Bull!"

"Listen man, it wasn't my idea. She paid me good money, told me to knock off her kids."

"I take it the she is Laura Sidle?"

"Yeah. Her 'dumbass druggie son' first she said. Then her 'brainiac problem child'." The hit man shrugged.

"So the body you were collecting was her son." Brass wondered if Sara knew her brother was dead.

"Yeah. It was just a nice coincidence that the other kid came to process."

Boyd was making Brass sicker by the second. "So why didn't you off Sara when you had the chance?"

"She told me she was pregnant."

"Yet you're trying to kill her now."

"Laura upped the price."

Brass had to stop himself from strangling the suspect. "Get him out of here." He watched as the two cops escorted the handcuffed man out of the room.

XXXX

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on. Please?"

"No Sara."

"But I want it. And I'm not going back to sleep until I have it."

"Sara I'm not leaving you alone. Just close your eyes honey."

Crossing her arms defiantly Sara turned on the TV not looking at him. "I can't believe you." She sniffled, her eyes still burning with anger as she stared at an infomercial.

Grissom sighed dragging himself out of bed. "Alright Sara. Fine, I'll go."

Grissom shrugged on his jacket and turned around to face Sara who was propped up against her pillows flicking through TV channels.

"So peanut butter, chocolate and butterscotch ice cream. Does it have to be peanut butter and chocolate or can it be one of those cup things with the orange wrapper."

"Did I ask for cup things in an orange wrapper?"

"No, it was more demanding than anything." He teased her sitting down beside her on the bed. Sara had woken up with the cravings from hell and had promptly woken him ordering him to find her the brief list of items scribbled down on one of the complementary hotel notepads.

"Don't be mean to us." Sara turned her face to look at him as the TV began booming commercials.

"I couldn't be." Grissom stroked her cheek. "You doing okay?"

She nodded. "Still sad and really freaked out but, yeah."

"Good." He said simply kissing her before laughing into her mouth when her stomach growled. "Alright, alright, I'm going." He rubbed her belly feeling one of the babies press against his hand. "I still can't believe there are two of them in there."

"I can." Sara said pressing lightly on someone's limb though her skin. "Now that I know I really know… It's hard to explain."

"You don't have to. I understand." Leaning in he kissed her again. "Are you going to be okay alone?"

Sara nodded. "I'll be fine, go."

"Won't be long." Grissom stood up and crossed to the door. "Lock the bolt and chain behind me. And don't open the door to anyone but me."

"I will."

"What?"

"Lock it." She waved him off already being drawn back into the program on the television.

Grissom sighed, closing the door behind him as he left the room and carried on down the hallway.

XXXX

While waiting for Brass to finish his interrogation, Greg and Warrick walked to Frank's to get some food before what they knew would at least be a triple.

Greg laid the case file out in front of him as they waited for their food.

"Do we have anything?" Warrick asked.

Sighing, Greg shook his head. "We have the fingerprints from the letters and the house, the results from Watson's necropsy, and a picture of Laura from a year ago when she was released from the San Francisco state penitentiary."

"But she could have changed her appearance." Warrick rubbed a tired hand over his face.

Greg nodded. This case was kicking their asses. He shut his eyes thinking.

A minute later a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, I know her." Their waitress stood at the table with their food on a tray balanced on her hand. She set their food in front of them.

"Wait, you know her?" Greg pointed to the picture of Laura Sidle.

"Yeah, she eats here sometimes. Last time she didn't pay though. We had our busboy follow her home. I think she learned not to cross us."

Greg looked up to see his new angel. "You know where she lives?"

"Yeah…well Ricky does. Hey Ricky!" She called. "Remember that lady you followed home on Wednesday? Where's she live?"

"Uh Hampton Drive." A teenager came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel.

"Number 47. Her name was Claire…I forget." He looked apologetic.

"Thank you Ricky." The waitress said.

The boy nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"Best hire ever. That kid is smart. I hoped that helped."

Warrick and Greg nodded putting $40 on the table. "For the food. Thank you. Give some to Ricky." They dashed out of the diner, their food untouched.

XXXXX

Brass knocked on the door at 47 Hampton Drive. "LVPD. Open up."

An elderly woman opened the door. "May I help you?"

"We're looking for this woman." Brass held up the picture of Laura. "Claire?"

The woman adjusted her glasses and peered at the picture. "Ah yes, Ms. Thomas. She's the renter of my basement room. Is something wrong?"

"Is she here?"

"No, she left about two hours ago."

"Did she say where she was going?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I can give you her cell phone number though if you need to reach her."

"I'd appreciate that." Brass said. He jotted down the number as the woman relayed it. Texting it to Archie with the message, 'start tracking that phone.'

"Hey, when you find her tell her her rent was due two weeks ago."

XXXX

The car was parked in the furthest space from the elevator and Grissom rubbed his eyes wearily, yawning as he wondered whose bright idea that had been. Unlocking the car door he sat inside and jammed the key into the ignition. Turning it the car came to life as he felt his phone vibrate against his hip. Fishing it out of his pocket he looked at the caller ID: Brass.

"What do you have?" He asked his old friend.

"We're at Laura Sidle's place. She was renting a room in Henderson under the name Claire Thomas. She isn't here. The owners said she left around two hours ago; Archie's following her phone as we speak. Are you with Sara?"

"No, she's upstairs in our room. I'm headed out to get her some things." Grissom opened the car door. "But I'll head back up now. You're right, I shouldn't have left her in the first place."

"Yeah, well, I know pregnant women and their 'stuff' in the middle of the night. We're on it Gil."

"I know. Thanks Jim." Grissom flicked the phone shut and slid out from behind the wheel. Opening his phone again he dialed Sara hoping that he wasn't waking her if she had managed to go back to sleep. He was about to hit send when he felt a sharp pain slice through his skull and he collapsed to the ground and his phone was propelled from his hand, skidding across the smooth cement floor.

Using his hand to block any further attacks he lashed out with his legs defensively, hitting only empty air. With his head spinning Grissom looked around dizzily for a few seconds before receiving a second blow to the side of his head. Black splotches crept into his vision and he was vaguely aware of a tugging on his jacket pocket and his hotel key card being slipped out before the blackness consumed him.

* * *

A/N2: Thanks for reading.

A quick comment to tell us what you thought will get you a sneak peek for the next chapter. Thanks in advance.


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Thanks to those of you who took the time to comment on the last one. There are no words for much it is appreciated. We are very sorry for the delay between chapters. We're both very busy but are doing our best to keep up with the story and not let you all, our readers, down.

* * *

Sara had finally found a comfortable spot on her side in bed facing the window. She was just dozing off when she heard the lock click and beep on the door. Opening her eyes again slowly she sucked in a breath and watched her husband's shadow on the wall as he moved around the room. She was exhausted beyond the point of wanting to eat her treats so she closed her eyes again.

Although it seemed as though her whole life was falling apart Sara was so grateful for everything Grissom was doing for her. He had taken care of everything with Watson and their accommodations and had been so gentle with her when he had tucked her into bed, rubbing her belly and talking to the babies for hours while she tried to relax. Her thoughts drifted back to the twins. It still felt unreal to think that they were having two babies and as much as that scared her it also comforted her. She had been concerned throughout her pregnancy about the little abnormalities that deviated from what her book called "normal". Morning sickness that had lasted well into her second trimester, constant dizziness, and larger measurements than the doctor had even anticipated. Finding out she was carrying multiples had been a relief in that sense but now she had different concerns. They had a pink and green nursery with one crib. She doubted putting a baby boy in a girl's nursery would cause a complex but she wanted her son to have his own room. She wanted to the same care and work into his space that she had into her daughters.

They only had girl's clothes and girls toys. She hadn't even considered any boy names either. For the first time in months she felt completely unprepared.

Her worries however faded to the back of her mind when she felt the bed behind her dip as Gil crawled into bed with her.

"I'll pig out tomorrow." She whispered to him smiling a little. "I hope you didn't have to go to too much trouble driving all over the city to get everything."

"Since when have you been anything but trouble?"

Sara's whole body froze her muscles tightening painfully. She closed her eyes tightly willing herself to be asleep; for herself to wake up; for her mother to not be lying on the bed beside her; a polished knife balanced in her fingers, almost carelessly. Afraid to turn around Sara stared at the wall. She wouldn't wake up because this wasn't a dream. It was real. One of her darkest nightmares was coming true in this very room and she couldn't breath and she would not turn around.

"Look at me Sara." The voice from her childhood spoke to her. "Sara, look at me." Her mother had used those words often when she had been just a young girl. _'__Look at me'_ came before pain and torture. _'__Look at me' _sent shivers of fear down her spine and cold sharp pangs of hurt clawing into her heart, squeezing her lungs, stinging her eyes. "Sara, I will not ask again."

Forcing her stiff limbs to move she pushed herself into a sitting position and rocked herself to her feet taking a few sure steps away from the bed. The woman lying there did not move. Turning around Sara could see the same sure look in her mother's brown eyes that she had so often seen in her own. She was confident in her task, dauntless in her work. Sara worked her eyes outward from her mothers to hollowed cheeks flushed red by broken blood vessels, a feature Sara could not place on the woman she had kept in her mind all these years.

Her eyes drifted downward to thin lips held stiffly, unsmiling, though not frowning. There was nothing there; this, Sara remembered.

Standing close to the window Sara looked helplessly through it. At the city, so busy below, unknowing. She only allowed herself a second to search the lights and cars and people before returning her gaze to her mother, unable to look away but terrified to see.

"What do you want?" Sara was tempted to check her ears for cotton, her voice didn't sound right.

"I wanted to see you." The older woman's lips moved creasing and tightening with each word.

"Why?"

"My life has been a hard one Sara."

"I di—" She was cut off by her mothers sharp tone.

"I am speaking now."

Nodding dumbly Sara rested her hands protectively over her belly, over her children moving lethargically in her womb.

"I have had a hard life. My mother left me when I was young to live with my father. He was hard off and so he was hard on me. But I honored him. I respected him. I did as I was told. When I was 18 and I got pregnant with your brother he forced us to marry. And I did as he said because I was his daughter and that was my job."

"I know ab—" Sara was silenced by her mothers stare.

"I was a good mother to you Sara. I did what I could. I did what my mother couldn't. And you may not have liked it but I taught you how to behave. I taught you how to be a good daughter. I taught you better than that."

"You abused me! You burned me with cigarettes and threw me downstairs. You denied me food and even water sometimes! That is not a good mother!" Sara felt her cheeks flush and she fisted her hands, still shielding her babies. "You were worse than dad ever was."

Her mother was on her feet in seconds, rounding the bed the knife clenched in her white-knuckled hand squeezing the handle with a rage that climbed into her face, dilating her pupils, darkening her visage.

Sara backed away, pressing her back against the window. "Don't come near me. Don't touch me," she warned holding a hand out palm open.

A cruel laugh bubbled up her mother's throat as she slashed the air in a wide arc, slicing the delicate skin of Sara's hand. Hissing Sara pulled her hand back clamping her fingers over the stinging wound. "Bitch," she whispered through tight lips.

XXXX

Pulling up to the Bellagio, Nick, Warrick, and Greg hopped out of their Denali and headed towards the security office. Reaching the desk, Nick opened his badge. "Las Vegas Crime Lab. We need to see your security footage from tonight. It's part of an on going investigation."

The woman at the desk took a moment to scrutinize his badge before standing up and saying, "Follow me." She led them into a small office with twenty different computer screens playing four videos each. "What do you need to see?"

"Footage from tonight. Room 1125." Nick talked to the security woman as Greg and Warrick walked around the room, looking at the other monitors.

Greg stopped, his eyes drawn to security footage from the parking garage. "Shit guys! It's Grissom!" He took out his phone, dialling Catherine and Brass as Warrick ran over to him. "Catherine its Greg! We found Grissom. He's in the parking garage, he's been knocked out or something!"

As Greg relayed this message to his teammates, Nick was watching another horrifying story unfold on his monitor. He watched as Laura Sidle, glinting knife in hand, produced a key card from her pocket and entered Sara's room.

* * *

A/N2: Teasers of course for those who send us a signed review. Please let us know what you think. 


	16. Chapter 14

****

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. We're working hard to update on a regular basis, but, of course, life has other ideas. Please be patient with us. Thanks again.

Chapter Fourteen

Feet pounding the pavement towards him. That's what Grissom felt as he regained consciousness on the concrete floor.

"Gil! Gil!" Through the ringing in his ears he was vaguely aware of Catherine shouting his name.

He sat up, shaking his head to clear the ringing, immediately regretting it as the throbbing in his head intensified.

Catherine skidded to a stop in front of him, crouching down. "Where is she Gil?"

"I left her in the room."

Brass' phone rang again with another message from Greg. Catherine looked up at him, seeing the panic in his face.

"Laura's here." He relayed the message as they pulled Grissom to his feet.

Grissom paled as the meaning of his words sunk in. "Sara." He breathed. Pulling his arms free from Brass and Catherine's grasps, he raced back into the hotel; the others, hot on his heels.

Reaching the room he reached for his key card only to find that it wasn't there. "Shit!" He heard voices on the other side. One of them was cruel: definitely not Sara's.

XXXX

Sara held her bleeding hand tightly, trying to stem the flow of blood that was streaming through her fingers effortlessly. With anger burning in her eyes she watched her mother run her pinky and thumb over the red smeared blade then pull back to inspect her slick crimson fingers.

A sickening light dawned in her mother's eyes and she seemed to admire her work for several minutes before bringing her wrinkled hand to her mouth, sliding her digits between thin, pale lips. Using her tongue she sucked her fingers clean of Sara's blood and moaned, body shuddering, "You taste like your father." She looked up at Sara. The first thing she saw was the anger on her daughter's face but underneath that was what she was looking for. Fear. Sara feared her. She laughed. "Yeah, just like your dear old dad." Holding the knife normally again, she advanced on Sara once more, pinning her to the wall before she could react. Keeping her forearm pressed against Sara's throat, she used her other hand to grab Sara's injured one. Prying open her daughter's fingers she watched more blood spill out of Sara's palm. She looked up at Sara for a moment, watching her struggle to breath with the boney, yet strong forearm crushing her windpipe. "Are you scared Sara?"

Sara continued to struggle under her mother's weight, afraid for her life, but more afraid for the lives of her unborn children.

Laura laughed, taking Sara's bleeding hand and pressing it to her mouth, running her tongue along the cut.

Sara hissed as she tried to pull her hand out of her mother's grasp.

"Don't fight me! You good for nothing waste of life!" Laura dropped Sara's hand and slapped her hard across the face.

Sara barely registered the slap as her thoughts turned to something else, the churning in her stomach. She let out a slight whimper as the dam gave way and a warm wetness soaked through her pajama pants.

XXXX

Brass approached the group standing outside Sara's hotel room, turning down the volume on his two-way radio. Speaking quietly he motioned for the nervous team to follow him away from the door. "We've got snipers across the street trying to get a view of what's going on inside. So far not much, Sara is back against the window on the south side of the room, Laura has a knife." He continued on before Gil could cut him off, "They just seem to be talking at this point."

"Sara's okay?" Grissom breathed a sigh, somewhat relieved, for now.

Brass nodded. "She seems to be doing fine and they both seem unaware about what's going on around here. We just need Sara to move a little bit, left or right, so we can get a clear shot of Laura."

"Is it really necessary to kill her?" Greg spoke up, cringing when everyone turned around to look at him. Shifting nervously from foot to foot and cramming both his hands in his pockets the scrawny jean clad CSI continued. "What I mean is that Sara is going to want some answers, about what happened to her brother. Where is the justice if Laura just gets the easy way out?"

"The justice is in Sara walking out of that room with her life. That's good enough for me." Jim answered him as his radio came to life.

"Captain Brass this is S.P. 204, the suspect has made a move on the victim, she now pinning her against the window," a male voice crackled over the radio.

"Is Sara Sidle injured?" Brass asked as Grissom held his breath.

"She does not appear to be at this time sir."

"Do you have a clear shot?"

"Negative sir… the suspect has not stepped back from the victim who still appears to be uninjured. Still no clear shot."

"We need to get her out of there. Now." Catherine pushed her hair back from her forehead as Brass lowered the two-way radio.

"How?"

"Someone needs to go in there."

"Laura's a loose cannon. I doubt she is going to let anyone in. She doesn't want anything and she has nothing to lose. There is no bargaining chip in this one."

XXXX

Laura could feel the shift in Sara's focus as she pinned her to the wall. She looked down as she felt the knee of her jeans get wet. She could see the wet stain on Sara's pants. "Did you just piss yourself! You know I thought you'd outgrown that as a pain in the ass child." She backed away slightly from her daughter.

Sara ignored the comment, pressing both of her hands to her stomach. "My water…"

Laura's eyes widened slightly and darted to Sara's soaked pants. Sara watched as her mother tried to form an appropriate response and was about to take advantage of her distraction when she was frozen by a creeping ache in her abdomen. Pressing her hands tighter to her belly she hunched over and swallowed a moan.

This gave Laura enough time to formulate a plan of action and Sara quickly found herself in the tight grip of her mother, the knife pressed hard against her throat. She held her breath as the pain ebbed and faded away, "Please, I need help," she whispered feeling the blade scratch the sensitive skin of her throat. Laura pushed her forward and Sara moved with her toward the hotel room door, feeling the wet stain on the crotch of her pants grow and soak down her thighs.

Mother and daughter moved together across the room as though swept up in an absurd and unwilling dance, Sara's heart hammering the beat, her low voice trying to count the time until the next contraction began, "one hundred and seventeen, one hundred eighteen, one hundred nineteen, two minutes…" her chorus was however disrupted when Laura unexpectedly pulled the door open to reveal the cocking of guns and the shocked faces of her team and husband. "Griss…"

"Oh, save it," Laura muttered jerking Sara hard in front of her, slamming the stunned brunette's head against the doorframe. The team reacted, all moving forward on instinct. "On more step and she'll be wearing her insides on the outside." She hissed as she pressed the blade harder against Sara's throat, drawing a thin line of blood. Laura surveyed the crowd of concerned and outraged individuals before her before her eyes settled on the brown ones of the strong jawed man she had met at her daughter's house. "How's the head cowboy?"

The man didn't answer her, only raised his hand to touch the stitched area on the back of his scull.

"Get your ass in here. And drop that gun, knives are my M.O." She kept the knife pressed hard to her daughter's throat and stepped back, making room for the Texan to enter the room, before slamming the door shut and locking it. Sara, who had been silent the entire time, let out a whimper as she was propelled forward towards the bed.

Reacting quickly Nick stepped forward and caught her, moving her to the safety of the mattress. He crouched down in front of her and took either side of her face in his hands, combing her hair back with his fingers, "Are you okay?" he whispered searching her eyes.

Sara nodded dumbly before catching herself and shaking her head, "I- I'm in labour." She told him as another contraction crept around from the small of her back to her belly, as though to prove her point. The pain was not so intolerable that she couldn't breath but she held her breath anyway, a cold fear clutching her heart, her eyes begging his to help her.

Nick's first instinct was to mutter an, 'oh, fuck' and panic but seeing the fear in Sara's eyes he bit it back and nodded calmly. "Okay." Turning back around he faced Laura over his shoulder, "Any chance of you letting us out of here to get her some medical help?"

Laura's only response was a cruel throaty laugh and to cross the room to the windows and draw the blinds closed.

"I'll take that as a no," he attempted to joke, but no one much felt like laughing. "Sara, pumpkin, how about we try to get you more comfortable."

"I am not having my babies here Nick Stokes. So forget it."

The male CSI froze, "Uh, babies?" has asked, looking Sara over nervously.

Sara nodded, "twins."

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Laura growled. "Must you make everything harder? All your fucking life…"

Sara tuned her out, trying to focus on what she had learned about labour and giving birth.

"Trying to remember your training?" Nick asked slowly guiding Sara to her feet.

"'What to expect when you're expecting' actually," she whispered, keeping her voice low, trying to concentrate on Nick's gentle hands, slowly working her soaked pajama bottoms over her hips, only peripherally aware of her mother standing by the window, arms crossed, hand gripping knife. In any other circumstance she might have been overwhelmed by the awkwardness of having Nick undress her but for now she could only feel the fear that was causing her knees and hands to tremble.

"Oh, yeah, how's that going?" Nick helped her step out of the peach bottoms.

"Not well, I skipped that chapter; it was freaking me out too much."

"Sara Sidle squeamish about a little vaginal childbirth?" Nick's attempt at humor fell flat.

"When it's my childbirth and my vagina yes," She was guided back onto the mattress and Nick pulled her socks off and picked up one of the hotel towels Grissom had used after his shower and began cleaning amniotic fluid off her inner thighs, respectfully averting his eyes when possible.

"Yeah, not really up for talking about your vagina right now Sara… ever."

She breathed out, looking at the ceiling as he draped a cotton sheet over her legs, creating a tent. "This is really happening. Oh God, this is really happening." She bit her trembling lower lip and hot tears blurred her view of the stucco ceiling. Nick guided her legs down and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

****

A/N2: Thanks for reading. Let us know what you thought? Comments are much appreciated. Teasers will be sent in Review Replies. Thanks again,

Robyn&Emily


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: You are ALL too awesome with the wonderful reviews you send us. They mean the absolute world. Thank you.

* * *

"Captain Brass we've lost visual of the suspect and hostage," the voice crackled over the two-way radio.

"What? How?" the detective barked angrily.

"She closed the curtain sir…"

"Shit," Grissom dragged a slow hand down his face. He looked around at the faces of his team members and friends. Greg stood closest to the door, posed as though ready to spring into action the second anything should happened. Warrick was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets, chin tilted down, his striking green eyes surveying everyone silently, the picture of calm. "Jim, I can't just stand here anymore. We need to do something..."

"Think of Sara, Grissom," Warrick spoke up pushing off the wall and walking closer over to them.

"I am only thinking of Sara," he balled his fists. "This is too much for her; we need to get her out of there."

"That's what we're trying to do," Brass rested a hand on his friend's shoulder briefly. "Nick is in there with her now, I think we all know he would die before he let anything happen to her."

Grissom simply nodded and turned back to look at the door, wishing he knew what was going on behind it.

XXXXX

"I need another towel," Nick stated, helping Sara put her legs down to relax.

"Why?" She asked turning onto her side, careful of her injured hand that had been wrapped in a small hand towel, her back to Laura, voice low. She had experienced a few more contractions since Nick had been brought into the room and they were coming much faster than she had anticipated.

"You're still leaking amniotic fluid. I don't want to soak the bed too much and have you be uncomfortable," he was on his feet, heading into the bathroom. Sara heard Laura on the other side of the room and bit her lower lip, praying hard that her mother wouldn't do anything to her while he was gone. Risking a glance over her shoulder she could see a blurry image of her mother out of the corner of her eye sitting down in one of the hotel armchairs. Turning her face for a clearer view, Sara could see deep lines creasing Laura's mouth as she played with the knife blade on her lap, stroking its carved handle with her thumb.

With Nick busy in the bathroom Sara turned over to face the woman, half darkened by shadows, "Why don't you just kill me now?" She found herself asking, surprising herself a little.

Laura seemed to heave what could have been a sigh but was most likely a laugh.

"Because you can't," Sara stated. "That's why you hired Cory Boyd to do it for you."

Within seconds she found herself pinned to the bed by her mother, gasping for

her breath, tight fingers wrapped around her throat. "Is this what you wanted? Do you want me to kill you? I won't give you the satisfaction of dying before you lose everything like I did." Sara nodded vigorously hot tears steaming down her cheeks, as she fought to breathe through her crushed windpipe. "I'll kill your friends, and your husband and your babies before you get a chance to wonder why the fuck you were even born. I'll take everything away from you and I'll make you watch until you beg me to end your suffering. Because I am your mother and because you deserve it you selfish little whore." Her last words came with a stream of saliva, spraying Sara's face.

She gripped her mother's hands trying to pry her fingers away, her body desperate for oxygen, and then time slowed. She felt her chest heave with breathless sobs and her stomach begin to contract again, one of the babies inside her moving into position, sliding down, ready to be born. Nick was behind Laura, pulling at her, screaming something that Sara could not hear. Her hazy, oxygen deprived mind could hear nothing else but the sound of Laura's ragged breathing as she straddled her, squeezing the life from her.

She held onto wisps of a memory: herself, much younger, hair tucked behind her ear, uncomprehending as Catherine declared she would take a life to spare her daughters; her own self, vowing, swearing, that she could never.

It wasn't until she felt another contraction begin to overlap and the rushing of pain in her chest that realized that she could not let the lives of her unborn children end there. Her hand closed around the knife that Laura had left abandoned on the bed.

The first slice seemed to be of far too little consequence to Sara. The knife in her hand barely drawing any blood from where it hand sliced through the skin on Laura's arm. Sara's second strike, more desperate and powerful slid easily into the older woman's side, the knife jamming itself between her ribs. Acting on pure adrenaline Sara pushed upwards sending a wide-eyed Laura sprawling backwards, tumbling off of the end of the bed. She landed on top of the woman on the floor, pinning her to the ground, crying so hard that her screams became painful masses, trapped in her throat. Her hands, acting on impulse clawed at the face that too closely resembled her own until she felt them being held back, restricted as she was pulled up from the floor and crushed to someone's chest, hot tears pouring down her red face, bloodied hands clutching desperately at anything she could hold.

"Shhhhhh," the room came back to her with such a simple sound, her name being muttered over and over again. Sara became aware of the room, alive with motion, the door in splinters hanging lamely off its top hinge. A couple of paramedics were crouched at her feet, speaking to one another, blocking her view of her mother. Sara's eyes crept slowly around the room to Catherine standing in the doorway, her left hand raised to her mouth, her right arm resting crossed over her abdomen, under her breasts. Greg and Warrick were tending to a dazed Nick who had propped himself up against the wall, trying to stem the bleeding of his freshly reopened head wound. A flurry of motion caught her eye that was pulled towards the window where Brass was speaking into a radio.

Then finally to Grissom, looking up and him her breathing calmed as brown eyes met blue. She nearly dissolved into another bout of sobs when her knees buckled and she cried out, her body rocked by another contraction, so strong she couldn't stand. Her husband held her up and sat her down on the bed as she screwed her eyes shut, holding her breath through the pain. "Breathe Sara," she heard him tell her as he rubbed her back, "Just breathe. Can I get some help over here?"

One of the medics was at their side within seconds, changing his gloves as he spoke, "How far apart are the contractions."

"Right on top of each other," Sara moaned gripping the sheet beside her. She didn't let go until her fingers were pried away and she was gently guided back towards the pillows by the medic and Grissom. As the medic positioned her as Nick had done before, her husband had to hold her legs because they were trembling so violently. Her back arched as another wave of pain sliced through her and she cried out, "I can't. I can't." She cried digging her nails into the mattress.

"Yes you can," he told her firmly, taking her face between his hands. "Just like this," he blew into her face. After the third blow Sara fell into rhythm with him her hair coming loose from its ponytail and plastering itself to her forehead with sweat.

"Sara, you're at ten centimeters. That means on the next contraction I want you to push, do you understand?" The medic asked, motioning for his partner to join him and assist.

"I want to go to the hospital," she told him her voice no louder than a hoarse whisper through her bruised windpipe.

"Not enough time," the medic barely had time to finish his sentence when she sat up and cried out, squeezing her eyes shut, and bearing down through the contraction. "Push," the man between her knees instructed.

Sara did as she was told, finding Grissom's hand and taking it tightly in her own, squeezing.

"Good, that's your babies head Sara," the medic encouraged and Grissom moved forward to look. "Just a couple more and she'll be out."

She looked over at Grissom who was smiling proudly, "She's beautiful," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Sara didn't have time to respond when another contraction had her pushing again, sinking her teeth into her lower lip, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Over the medics shoulder she could see her mother, half covered by a sheet. David had arrived and was wrapping the body that was fading rather quickly from a healthy pink to a pale white, lips bluing. Sara closed her eyes to block out the image of Laura: a tube inserted down her throat, fruitless life saving measures, cotton packing the deep stab wound in her side, soaked through with blood.

It took five more pushes and she felt the baby slide out into the ready hands of

the medic. "Congratulations, you have a son."

With the baby resting on her stomach, Sara watched as the blood flowed out of the placenta and into their baby's body; his skin going from a bluish white to a healthy pink. Small broken cries escaped him and she soothed him, whispering the only words she could find. "It's okay mommy's here. I love you." A towel was laid over the baby and the medic clipped his cord before cutting it.

"Sara, why don't we let Dad hold him for a couple minutes while I check where we are with number two, okay?"

She nodded and allowed Grissom to take the baby, eyes filling with more tears as she witnessed her husband holding their son for the first time. The newborn was so tiny compared to his father's hands, cradling him so gently, using a damp cloth Catherine had provided to wipe the streaks of blood and vernix caseosa off his face and arms.

Turning her attention back to the medic she realized that she was becoming moderately embarrassed by the number of people in the room, now that the adrenaline of birthing their son was wearing off. "You're at six centimeters." At the look on her face he went on to explain, "Sometimes the cervix will constrict between twins Sara, nothing to worry about. It just means you get some time to rest, okay?" Sara nodded. "We're going to transport you to the hospital for baby number two and to have your son checked out."

"Is there something wrong?" She tensed.

"No, of course not, he looks very healthy Sara. You did a good job." She would have slapped him at any other time for speaking to her like a child but at the moment she was feeling so insecure she kind of appreciated his gentle reassuring tone.

As the medics began moving Sara onto the gurney to be transported she looked around the room. David, by the window had sealed Laura's body into a black bag and zipped it closed, and was in the process of moving it onto his own gurney to bring it to the morgue. Brass, who was standing with Catherine, offered her a small smile then returned his attention to the scene. Grissom put the baby, wrapped in a standard issue hospital blanket on her chest and she snuggled her son closely to her breast, pulling up the blanket covering her to keep him warm.

"We'll see you at the hospital Sara," Greg told her as she was pushed from the room. She cast a worried glance at Nick who was still sitting on the floor but Greg shook his head at her, silently telling her not to worry about it.

* * *

A/N: So? What did you think? This chapter was a very difficult one to write so I am very interested to see how it went.

Thanks for reading, can't wait to hear from you.


	18. Chapter 16

Thank you all so much for your reviews. They mean a lot to us. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

At the hospital Sara was immediately taken into labor and delivery, "Mrs. Grissom, we have to take your son to be examined by a doctor," the nurse explained again, a little less patiently than the first three times.

"I want him to stay with me, Grissom," she pinned her husband with her gaze as he held their son against his chest. His gaze lingered on hers for a couple of seconds then dropped down to their son who had discovered his hand and was happily sucking on it, blue eyes closed, tiny black eyelashes resting against his cheek contentedly. Finally after processing the gravity of his decision he looked over at Greg who had joined them to tell them Nick was having his head checked and would mostly likely be kept over night. Finally he held the infant out to the nurse but kept his eyes on Greg.

A silent understanding passed between them and Greg followed the nurse out, one hand holding the side of the incubator.

When the second nurse who had been tending to Sara left, Grissom took a wary step towards his wife, propped up on the bed crying silent tears, looking at the doorway that the nurse and their first born child had exited through. "Sara, Honey-"

"Don't," she sniffed, bawling one fist and scrubbing her face and wiping her tears away. "Just don't say anything."

Grissom tilted his head and nodded. Taking her other hand in his he gave it a gentle squeeze and sat on the edge of the bed beside her, kissing her fingers. He watched her swallow and fresh tears begin to build in her eyes, shimmering in the fluorescent light above her head. A strange choking sound escaped her lips before she dropped her head forward; unable to hold it up anymore for the weight of her sorrow. "Baby, Honey…" His arms found their way around her trembling shoulders and he hugged her to him, rocking her slowly, dropping kisses in her hair. When he felt her stiffen he relaxed his hold and let his hands slide down her back to massage gently.

"Ouch," she whispered, tilting her head back to take in a deep breath.

"Contraction?" he asked, already knowing the answer before she nodded. He continued to massage her gently until her body relaxed and she laid against the starched white pillows, holding his hand on her lap, pressed against her belly.

"Ready for round two?" She asked, using her other hand to push her hair back off her forehead.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you that," he stated, his voice lifting with a little humor. Moving forward a little he reached around her and pulled her hair band out and ran his fingers through her brown curls, working them into a messy ponytail at the back of her head. He wrapped the elastic around the hair and pulled back, taking a moment to caress her cheek.

"I must look terrible," Sara said weakly tugging on the blue and white gown the hospital had provided for her.

Taking her face fully in his hands Grissom pressed his forehead to hers and kisses her slowly, "I have never seen anyone more beautiful in my life."

A small smile that graced her lips turned into a grimace and she shifted to get more comfortable, ending up with her back to him, curled around her belly, taking deep breaths. A small moan escaped her lips and Grissom resumed rubbing her back.

When the contraction passed he moved around to the other side of the bed to face her, "Sara, Honey, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I guess I'm a little tired."

"Just rest," Grissom smoothed her brow and kisses her temple, rubbing soothing circles on her belly. Before long Sara found herself drifting off, floating away from Grissom and the sound of her heart rate monitor beeping in the quiet of the room.

A few minutes after Sara had fallen asleep an apologetic nurse entered the room and woke her, informing her that she would need to move onto her back. When Sara had rolled over the young, scrub clad woman strapped the belts of the fetal monitor around her abdomen. It didn't take Grissom long after that to figure out how to read the printout; the top line represented the contractions and the bottom line their daughter's heart rate.

XXXX

Several hours passed and still Sara seemed to be showing little advancement in her labor. She had moved onto her side again while Grissom took up the space behind her and rubbed her back and thighs. The doctor had been by a few times to check on her but had each time shaken his head and left the discouraged couple behind, waiting for something to happen.

By his third visit he shook his head, "She's a stubborn one, this one is." He said as he tapped Sara's leg to let her know she could relax again, looking a little concerned. Turning his back to the couple he began scribbling on Sara's chart.

Grissom caught up with him on his way out of the room, "Doctor? Is everything okay with the baby? With Sara?"

"Normally, averagely speaking, there are seventeen minutes between twins. We're coming on five hours."

Grissom nodded, "So what does that mean?"

"As long as the baby and mom are doing fine it means nothing, although I-" the doctor was cut off by his beeper. Uttering a quick "Excuse me," he moved around Grissom and disappeared down the hall.

With the doctor gone Gil went back into Sara's room and sat beside her on the bed, taking her hand in his while she took a break until the next contraction began.

XXXX

By the time the doctor told Sara she could push she had little strength left. Grissom had to help her sit up then sit behind her to support her while she pushed with the little energy she had left. "Come on Sara, Honey, you can do it," he pressed kissed into her sweat soaked hair.

Sara's face had turned from pale to bright red with exertion, her features twisted in agony and effort, tears mixing with sweat dripping down her face. An almost animalistic groan escaped her mouth as she pushed with everything she had left. When the contraction ended she collapsed heavily against Gil.

Her husband looked at the doctor and nurses in the room, each wearing a look that was less than hopeful. One scrub clad nurse with long blonde hair wrapped in a bright green scrunchy checked the readout and, shaking her head, showed it to the doctor positioned between Sara's trembling legs.

"Let's try again, Sara," he told her giving her knee an encouraging pat.

With Grissom's help the red faced brunette sat up and tried, sobbing painfully, "I can't."

"She's swollen," the doctor announced peering between Sara's legs, "The baby won't make it." Using a bloodied glove he lifted the print out then held it for Grissom to take a look, "See this? The baby's heart rate is dropping drastically. I'm going to have to do an emergency C-Section."

"Thank God," Sara muttered falling back against Grissom once again, "We've had it."

XXXX

Grissom was permitted to be in the operating room because Sara had agreed to an epidural block over being completely anesthetized, not that it took much convincing. Sara was a control freak plain and simple, and did not like the idea of being knocked out. Grissom held her hand as he and another nurse helped her sit up while the anesthesiologist injected a needle into her spine. By this point she was too exhausted and desperate for it to be over to care about the discomfort of the procedure.

"Your contractions should be leveling off soon," the nurse who was helping her sit up told her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Sara simply nodded, resting her head on Grissom's arm, "Have you been to see the baby?" She asked him, speaking into the crook of his elbow.

"He's doing great Sara. Greg and Catherine are with him, he had his first couple of feedings. Apparently he has quite the appetite for a newborn," he told her as he stroked her hair.

"I missed his first feeding?" She sounded disappointed.

"They took plenty of pictures, besides, I'm sure he would much rather you concentrate on this so his sister can join him. Alright, Honey?"

Sara nodded and was guided back onto the table, her arms were extended and taped beside her on two long boards.

"Almost done," one of the nurses patted her shoulder and pulled up a stool for Grissom to sit on beside Sara's head. Taking his seat he stroked her cheek and pressed a kiss on the scar over her right eyebrow. As the rest of the O.R was prepared Grissom and Sara sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the room.

Every so often the anesthesiologist would check how the spinal block was working by pricking her toes and asking if she could feel it.

"He doesn't have a name," Sara told him, looking at the ceiling.

"Sure he does, it's 'Baby Grissom'. Say's so on our matching wrist bands," Grissom held his up so she could see it.

Turning her face so she could see him Sara squinted her eyes, "You don't think the boys at school will tease a boy named Baby?"

"Oh they will, but he will destroy them with his geek mind meld. Besides, didn't Sue learn to be tough by having a sissy name?"

"But if you recall, Johnny, he still hated the name, and his father at the end of the song."

"You like Johnny?" Grissom pushed a stray hair off her forehead.

"Maybe Jonathon, but, I was thinking, what about Dylan?"

"Dylan Thomas," Grissom suggested, eyes hopeful.

Sara's eyes closed while she considered, her lips smiling softly, "Dylan Thomas Grissom." Chocolate filled his senses again as she reopened them. "Tom."

Kissing her mouth slowly he nodded, "My birthday began with the water -," he whispered into her mouth, "Birds and the birds of the winged trees, flying my name, Above the farms, and the white horses, And I rose In rainy autumn…"

"…And walked abroad in a shower of all my days," Sara finished for him.

Someone clearing their throat near her feet had them breaking apart and looking for the source of the noise, "I am assuming the answer will be no, considering I have been poking you for the last three minutes, but for confirmations sake, can you feel this?"

Sara shook her head, blush creeping into her pale complexion.

"Excellent," the doctor exclaimed. "Let's get this show on the road."

A surgical tent was erected just below Sara's breasts and most of the staff disappeared behind it, while Sara lay there trembling.

"Feel that Sara?" She heard the doctor ask from somewhere behind the white drapery.

Sara nodded, and then added, "Yes, but no pain." She felt a numb tugging feeling, as though fabric was being torn and a strange tension in her shoulders, neck, and lips as though those parts of her body she could feel were registering the sensation of pain being inflicted on the parts below her breasts she couldn't.

"You have a beautiful daughter," the doctor told her, his words followed by a loud angry cry.

Sara felt another tug and closed her eyes, listening to her baby's cries filling the room. Once the infant had been weighed and cleaned up she was brought over and handed to her father, tiny fists waving in a frustration only she could know, face scrunched up, gummy mouth wailing at anyone who would listen.

Tilting the baby down so she could see Grissom pulled back the blanket to expose the infants face.

"Hi there baby," she whispered, longing to touch her daughter, feel the fluff of soft hair on her tiny head, "It's mommy. Shhhhh, I know. Shhhh, it's alright Jane."

"Jane?" Grissom asked handing the baby back to the nurse so she could be taken to the nursery to join her brother.

" Austin ," Sara confirmed, smiling tiredly.

"Jane Austin Grissom…" He sounded unsure.

"Austin Jane Grissom."

" Austin ."

"Jane"

"Jane Austen as in 'Mansfield Park', 'Emma', 'Pride and Prejudice', 'Sense and Sensibility', "One half of the world cannot understand the pleasures of the other…?"

"My favourite author and I think it's a beautiful name," She was getting tired. He could tell by the fog that was settling over her eyes and the dopey smile that tugged at her lips.

"Tom and Jane though?"

"Bonus points for not rhyming them."

"Austin Jane and Dylan Thomas it is," he kissed her brow as her heavy eyes slipped shut. "See you when you're rested my love. And thank you."

"For?"

"Completion."

* * *

Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed it. Please drop us a comment and tell us what you think. We'll be sending out sneak peeks later.


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, you're too awesome for letting us know what you think and for being so patient.

* * *

Sara was alone in her hospital room just over an hour after her surgery. Her body was sore and sluggish and her legs were still trembling subtly beneath the polyester cotton blend hospital sheets. Her hand moved slowly as she raised it to wipe her eyes, blurred and sticky with sleep.

She could hear familiar voiced in the hall and tried to sit up to go and inspect further but she was held fast to the hospital bed by a sharp pain from the fresh incision on her abdomen. Taking several deep breaths the pain eased to a dull ache and she rested her hand over her now empty but still full stomach. Lifting her blanket Sara folded it back and slid her hospital gown up.

The incision had been dressed and was covered by a large rectangular gauze bandage adhered to her skin by a thick medical tape. Her fingers worked their way under the edge of the bandage then pulled it back to expose a thin red scar stretching across her lower abdomen, her skin held together by several tinny silver staples, lined up in a neat row like train tracks stretching across the distance, spanning as far as the plain would allow.

"You should leave it covered honey," one of the voices from the hallway had moved to the doorframe leading into her room.

"I just wanted to see," Sara looked up at her husband who moved further into the room pushing a clear plastic newborn crib, supported by stainless steel bars on wheels.

Husband and wife shared a smile when he stopped beside her so she could see her son and daughter sleeping soundly together wrapped in standard blue and pink hospital blankets.

"My babies?" Sara struggled to find words as she reached forward and rested her hand on the side of the crib.

"Nah, I just found these ones lying around down the hall and thought I would show you," Grissom took a seat beside her on the bed and wrapped her free hand in his, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel…" Sara searched, watching his face, as though every answer, every solution was there in his blue eyes, in the dimple in his chin "… awesome." A smile crept across her pale features. "I mean, in a very sore, tired, emotional: want to cry, laugh, and scream kind of way."

"It's probably just hormones," he gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her.

"Can I hold them?" She asked fingering Dylan's blanket, forcing back a surge of tears that rushed to her eyes.

"I don't know, I think we should ask their parents," he wiped a tear that broke loose off her cheek.

"You're a funny guy," Sara rolled her eyes then paused, then continued seriously, "I can't believe we're their parents." Her voice cracked and her eyes darted to meet his. She sniffed, wondering why she was crying at all. "Griss, I'm their Mom," the trembling in her legs increased, moving steadily up to her hands. The brunette's eyebrows knitted together as she considered this, suddenly overwhelmed by the responsibility.

She allowed her mind to flit to her mother, to wonder if she had felt the same fear, excitement and love as she watched her babies sleep for the first time. Sara wondered if Laura Sidle was even capable of such emotion, such humanity. Her mind was barely allowed to skim the surface of these thought before it was pulled back by a small cry. Her eyes focused on her origin of the sound, her daughter; her tiny features scrunched up, eyes open and unfocused.

Grissom's hand slid under the newborn and lifted her up and towards her mother, "I bet she's hungry, she's been waiting for you; wouldn't take a bottle."

"I don't know how to," Sara's arms awkwardly moved forward to take Austin. "I don't know how to… anything. I have no idea what I'm doing," her voice deepened, on the verge of panic.

"Hey, hey," Grissom calmed her supporting the baby with one arm against his chest, "Sure you do. You're a natural. Remember when Dylan was born?"

Before Sara could say anything she found her arms suddenly full of soft warm baby, tiny socks and a pink matching cotton hat, large blue eyes looking up at her.

"Hey," she breathed stiffly, terrified to move for fear of harming the tiny human entrusted to her. "Grissom I don't know…" The baby immediately began rooting, searching for her mother's breast. "Grissom, I don't know how," the panic was back again as she tried to juggle the baby and figure out how to position her.

"I'll get a nurse," he offered, patting her leg. "I'll be right back, you're doing fine." With that he was gone, leaving her alone with two infants without a clue what to do with them.

XXXX

Greg walked into Nick's hospital room to find Nick and Warrick in the middle of a game of cards. "How's the head?"

"Bruised Occipital and a Concussion." Nick replied without looking up from his flush. He laid it down, "Beat that."

"I will." Warrick lay down his full house, picking up Nick's ten dollar bill.

"Huh?" The Texan rubbed his forehead. "I thought a flush beat a full house…"

Greg's eyebrows shot up. "The Texan's confused by Texas Hold 'Em? Nicky, have you had an IQ test? Are all your brain cells still there?"

"Ha…ha…ha." Nick flicked a card at him. "How's Sara?"

"Well…" Greg started, a grin spreading on his face, "After seven and a half long- long hours, Sara gave birth via c-section to little Austin Jane Grissom." Greg handed the picture to Nick.

"Oh wow." Nick breathed out.

"She's beautiful." Warrick leaned closer to get a better look.

"Yah, they've both got Grissom's eyes. And Austin's got Sara's chin and hair while Dylan has no hair and Grissom's nose." Greg said proudly.

"Dude, that's kinda creepy. You know, that you know who has who's what." Nick raised an eyebrow as Warrick rolled his eyes.

"That bump on the head made you a jerk. Alright, I'm gonna go try and see the mother. Peace."

XXXX

Sara's abdomen was protesting as she tried to support the baby in her arms. She was grateful when Grissom returned with a nurse seconds later.

The scrub clad woman introduced herself as Julie then took Austin from Sara, apparently having seen the discomfort on her patient's face. "It's alright Sara, you're still recovering for a major surgery," Julie patted her arm and laid Austin back down in the crib beside her brother.

The tiny infant, wrapped in a pink blanket had begun to cry brokenly, her already pink face turning a shade of red, her eyes scrunched closed.

"She's crying," Sara commented, too concerned about Austin to care about how stupid the statement probably sounded.

"Babies are allowed to cry," the nurse assured her helping Sara lay back down on her side, "This position will be more comfortable for you while you're recovering," she picked up the baby again and helped Sara position her. "Just keep her head above her belly. There you go."

As soon as the baby was resting half on a pillow, half cradled in Sara's arm, Sara's gown was lifted and Julie helped Sara guide her daughter's open mouth to her breast. "Oh, um…" Sara's eyes looked down at her suckling baby then up at Grissom. "I thought it would hurt…" blush crept into her cheeks.

"If it doesn't it means she's catching on quickly," Julie told her looking over the monitors and recording Sara's vitals. "Just press the call button if you need anything. And congratulations on choosing breastfeeding." Picking up her chart she left pulling the curtain over the door closed behind her.

"You feeling okay?" Grissom had crammed his hands deeply into his pockets where he stood on the other side of the room watching her intently, his eyes exploring the sight before him with a mixture of curiosity, worry, and awe. When she nodded he moved closer to get a better look. "What's it like?"

Sara smiled softly up at him, "tugging, not hard just-" She was cut off when the curtain was pulled back and Greg entered the room his arms full of two large teddy's and some flowers.

"Congratulations," he said quietly crossing the room to set his gifts down on the window sill.

Grissom sighed, annoyed at having the moment disrupted, "Greg, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to say hi," the young CSI moved across the room to peer at Dylan, "Hi," he touched the baby's hand gently. "Seriously? You guys made this?" the question was directed over his shoulder.

A smile crept across Sara's face and she looked up at her husband, slipping her hand into his. He seemed to relax a little at the gesture. "Greg, would you mind giving us some time?"

"Because of the," he motioned a hand over his own chest then waved it off, "Sara it's a beautiful and natural thing, I don't mind…"

"I do," Grissom interjected taking Greg's arm and guiding him out of the room.

"Alright, alright, I'll see you later Sara."

Gil pulled the sheet over the door blocking Greg out and leaving them in privacy.

Sara smirked, "He's just excited," she uncovered the sheet and lifted Austin back up onto her shoulder, biting her lip.

"Let me do it," Grissom offered ignoring her earlier words. Taking the baby he rested her on his chest and sat down beside Sara.

"How do you know so much about babies?" she asked sitting up against her pillows, opening her arms to hold Austin again.

Her husband laid the baby on her chest and showed her how to rub and pat the babies back, "I used to watch Lindsay for Catherine sometimes. It's been a few years but it seems to be like riding a bike," he told her thoughtfully pulling the crib closer and picking up Dylan. "Sara," Grissom sighed, "We need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Looking forward to hear what you thought.

-Robyn


	20. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. We're glad you enjoyed it!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"What is it, Griss?" Sara's brows knitted together over clouded brown eyes, watching him with what he could only describe as nervousness.

His free hand laced though her fingers and he squeezes her hand comfortingly. "Brass sent the file to the D.A.; it's being reviewed for charges."

The confused in her eyes increased and washed over her face, twisting her lips down into a contemplative frown, "Charges?" She whispered. "How can they charge a de-"

Grissom watched as her thoughts began to align and he mind began to make sense of what he was saying.

"Charges on me…" she spoke aloud. "Grissom it was self defense, I never meant… she was going to…" Austin clenched and unclenched her fist against Sara's chest and, as though sensing her mother's distress, began to cry, her small body going rigid against Sara. "Shhh," Sara hummed, holding her closer and rocking her gently, as much as the pain caused by her incision would allow.

"We all know it was self defense. And more likely than anything the D.A. is going to find the same thing, I didn't even want to tell you but Catherine insisted you have a right to know…" He squeezed her hand tighter. "I promise you I will do everything I can to make this going away," he released her hand and wiped away a stray tear and that rolled down her cheek.

"You can't because she's dead and…"

"You were protecting yourself and our family," he kissed her forehead.

Sara nodded, her head hung so low her chin brushed the skin of her chest.

I'm going to go to jail. I'm going to abandon my babies." Sara sniffed, trying to hold back more tears.

"No, no you're not. Sara, this too will pass. There is no way you are leaving our babies." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

Sara looked down at Austin who was now sleeping in her arms and fresh tears slipped down her cheeks. "She is so beautiful." Sara dried her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Yes she is. Just like her mother."

"Dylan's handsome like you." Sara's voice came out a whisper.

Grissom smiled, smoothing her hair again. "Why don't you get some sleep? Let me lay Austin down."

Sara nodded, pressing a kiss to the baby's head as Grissom lifted her up. "Night." She whispered.

Grissom lovingly tucked his daughter in under her pink blanket and dropped another kiss on her head. "Night ladybug. I love you." He turned back to Sara and gently joined her on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"I don't." Sara shut her eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXX

Stepping out of Sara's room, Grissom closed the curtain behind him. Spotting the police captain at the end of the hall, Grissom made his way over to him, file in hand. "What is this Jim?" He held up the file. "They're pressing charges?! How can they press charges against her? After everything she's been through. Her mother was a lunatic and now they're…"

"Gil!" Jim said sharply, cutting him off. "I'm just as angry about it as you are. But you know JP. Always out for an angle. He's just fishing. They're not going to be able to make a case."

"But what if they can convince a jury, I mean there's a dead body."

"This isn't going to make it to court. When we show the DA the notes Laura left and Boyd's confession that he killed Sara's brother for Laura Sidle, they'll drop it. What she did was self-defense and any judge can see that. All they have to do is review Sara's file."

Grissom ran a hand through his short curls. "This is so screwed up Jim. This was supposed to be a happy time and then that woman went and ruined it. And she's still ruining it, even now, from the grave."

"I know. Listen, JP's gonna be here in about a half an hour. Let's go get a coffee and you can calm down, that way you can make your case."

Grissom nodded, following the Captain to the cafeteria.

Xxxxx

Grissom stood outside the curtain to Sara's room posed and ready to do battle as the DA walked through the door.

"Gil, how are you?" District Attorney John-Paul MacEntyre held his hand out to the scientist.

Grissom shrugged, quickly squeezing his hand. "What is this?" He held up the file.

"May I?" JP took the file, flipping through it. "Gil, you know whenever a crime is committed we have to make a case file."

"It was self-defense John! Her mother was mad! She had her son killed and she tried to kill Sara. Sara was just trying to protect our children!"

"Gil, Gil, calm down. I know that. This isn't going to go to court. We're not going to file charges against her. She's a law enforcement official, your wife, and a new mother. We're not heartless. Besides, we've seen Sara's file, everything she and her brother were put through and we have statements of what happened tonight. We already talked to CSI Stokes and his statement is in the file. It's going to be okay. Sara's always done good work for us. We're not going to let anything happen to her. She deserves at least that from us."

Grissom listened to what the DA was telling him, feeling relief wash over his body. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now I hear your children have been born. How are they?"

Grissom smiled. "Healthy."

"Their names?"

"Austin Jane Grissom and Dylan Thomas Grissom."

JP smiled. "Congratulations. When their mother is awake I'd like to congratulate her in person. But I'll let you get back to your family now. And I promise, this will all blow over."

XXXX

"Sara, she is an absolute doll!" Catherine cooed snuggling Austin a little closer. "And such a tiny little girl, she's beautiful."

Grinning proudly from the bed Sara fingered Dylan's tiny hand, her heart constricting every time he grasped her finger tip in his soft scrunchy palm.

"I can't believe you have two perfect little babies. Honestly, didn't know Gil had it in him. I mean, one... but two. And after all that time spent playing with radiation and pig fetuses and well, that can't be good for a guys..."

Sara cut her off," Catherine, don't you know the man determines the gender and the woman the number."

The blonde didn't even seem to hear her as she lifted Austin against her chest and paced across the room, "Oh, I want another one."

"Another one of these equals another teenager at some point down the road," Sara reminded her, wincing as she sat up and placed Dylan in the bassinet.

"Good point," Catherine nodded, "I'll just borrow yours." Placing Austin down beside her brother she helped Sara sit up then get to her feet muttering an 'Easy' under her breath.

Swallowing back a moan and a wave of nausea Sara gripped Catherine's hand tightly and took a couple of wobbly steps towards the bathroom. She was grateful for Catherine's guiding hand when she had to stop and catch her breath.

"Shhh, you're alright" Catherine pushed a stray curl back behind the brunette's ear." Breath in through your nose, that's it, out through your mouth." Holding her up the rest of the way to the bathroom Catherine helped her sit. "Just call if you need me."

* * *

We hope you enjoyed it. Please tell us what you think.


	21. Chapter 19

We are so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and we hope you like this one too!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Grissom was waiting by the window in her room when she finished and exited the bathroom slowly. Moving stiffly she sat down on the edge of the bed, "Well, it can't be good if you're here…" Her words were directed to District Attorney leaning over the plastic bassinette admiring her son and daughter.

"Your children are beautiful," J.P. smiled, offering Sara a gift wrapped box. "You'll have to forgive me; the selection in the gift shop is quite limited."

Thoroughly confused Sara accepted the box and placed it beside her on the bed with a simple, "Thank you."

"Relax Sara," Grissom moved across the room and lifted her legs, helping her back into bed. "John is here as a friend. He's decided he won't be pressing charges."

Sara had barely opened her mouth to thank him when pain erupted from her abdomen, crying out she tried to hold still to combat her discomfort.

"Shhh, it's okay," Gil lifted her legs and slipped a pillow under her knees to take some of the strain off her abdomen. Using his thumb he gently wiped a few tears that had broken loose out of the corners of her eyes. "Okay?"

She nodded in response and looked over at JP. "Why?"

The attorney watched her carefully for several moments, "Honestly? Because no jury in hell would convict a new mother of twins who practiced lethal self defence. And because I like you Sara; you're a good CSI and you do good work. I trust that you used no more force than necessary to protect yourself."

"So now what?" Sara asked.

"Well we need a statement from you, but I don't see why we can't get from you later. I'll leave you guys to enjoy your children. Congratulations again Sara, Gil." The DA shook Grissom's hand one more time before leaving.

Sara looked up at her husband. "That was weird…"

He took her hand and sat on the bed facing her. "I told you it would be okay sweetheart." He leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead. Smiling, he looked over at the twins. "Look at them."

Sara's face relaxed into a smile. "I know. They're wonderful. Perfect."

"Just like their mother."

xxxxx

Sara was sitting on the bed, struggling to pull on pants, when she heard Grissom walk through the door. Looking up, she saw him lugging two baby carriers into the room.

"Woah, where'd you get those."

"Catherine dropped them by. She said we'd need them. They're really nice…" He looked up when he heard his wife sniffle. "Honey? What's wrong?" He rushed to her.

"Nothing." She sniffed. "Nothing's wrong. That's just so nice of her and…" she sniffed again, "I have left over hormones I think." She wiped her eyes, laughing.

Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her. "You're right; it was very nice of her. And we'll have to thank her later."

She nodded. "Ready to escape?"

"You make it sound like you were a prisoner here."

"You have no idea."

He smiled, setting the carriers on the bed. Gently lifting his children, he strapped them into the seats.

xxxxx

"I'm gonna call you tomorrow kiddo." Brass said, helping Sara into the car as Grissom strapped the twins' carriers into the back seat.

Sara smiled at him. "What? To make sure we survived the night?"

"Precisely."

Sara leaned towards him, stopping when she felt the stitches in her abdomen pull.

"What's wrong?" Brass took her arm, looking concerned.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She crooked her finger for him to lean in. Once he had, she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Jim."

"It's my honour Sara."

She smiled. "Say bye-bye to your grandbabies." She chuckled as he placed a kiss on both of the babies' foreheads before shaking Grissom's hand and shutting the door after him.

Starting the car, Grissom laced his fingers through Sara's. "Ready?"

"To go home? Definitely. Wait…is our house still a crime scene?" Sara's eyes darkened, remembering what they both had lost.

Grissom squeezed her hand. "Today is a happy day Sara. Look at the positive."

She nodded. "So…is the house cleared?"

"Catherine personally oversaw crime scene clean up. We can go home."

Sara shut her eyes thinking. After a moment, she looked at him. "Gil, we only have one crib. Where's Dylan going to sleep?" Sara looked over her shoulder at the sleeping infants.

"You can thank Warrick for that. We have another crib now." He looked over when he heard his wife sniffle again. "Sar…oh Honey, what's wrong?" He caressed her knuckles.

She shook her head. "Extra hormones again…our friends are so nice."

"I know." He smiled, and we're going to be so thankful for them in the coming weeks.

xxxxx

After laying the babies in their cribs and turning up the monitors, Sara and Grissom made their way back to their bedroom. "How are you feeling Honey?" He asked as she pulled on her pajamas.

"I feel okay. Tired actually." She moaned as she laid down on the bed.

"Your incision?"

"Sore. Not extremely painful anymore."

"Your hand?"

She looked at her bandaged palm. "It's fine."

He nodded, sitting on the bed next to her. "Sara…we need to talk."

"About?" She pushed herself up, seeing the concern on his face.

"Your brother."

xxxxx

Please tell us what you think. We'll send teasers to those of you who leave signed reviews.


	22. Chapter 20

Thank you so much for your reviews on this story. We hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Sara's head snapped up when Grissom mentioned her brother. "What about him?" Sara asked. She hadn't seen or talked to her brother in twenty years.

Grissom bit his lip, trying to think of how he could break the news to her. Figuring that honesty was the best policy, he opened his mouth to tell her only to have Sara beat him to the punch.

"He's dead isn't he?" As much as she didn't like her brother, she begged with her eyes for Grissom to tell her that her guess was way off base.

He took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. His heart breaking when he saw the realization on her face. He didn't have to tell her. She already knew.

Sara's head dropped, her chin brushing her chest. Although they hadn't seen each other in many years, he was still family. Family that had never hurt her. But now she was alone. Swallowing the sob that threatened to break through her lips, she looked back up at Grissom with wet eyes. "How?"

"Laura had Cory Boyd kill him."

Sara nodded, taking it in. "When?"

"Seven months ago." He watched as her brow furrowed, her mind quickly calculating the events of seven months ago. He knew she'd found her answer when she went green and lurched forward, a hand clamped over her mouth and a pained "No!" squeaking from her throat. "Honey?" He moved closer to her, concerned. Taking her into his arms he stroked her hair.

She let the sob she'd been holding back break through as she leaned against his arms. Grissom rubbed her back until she started to calm down a few minutes later. Resting against his chest she whispered, "I knew that tattoo looked familiar."

"What Honey?" He asked gently.

"One of the…body parts had a tattoo on it. A maple leaf. Phillip had that done on his right bicep when he was sixteen."

He nodded, listening to what she told him, surprised when she suddenly pulled away. "Sara?" He looked up at her.

"I have to go check on the babies." She got up and walked out of the room.

Following a few minutes later, he found her in Dylan's nursery, rocking the newborn and singing him a lullaby. From where he stood in the doorway, he could see the tears glistening on her cheeks. Silently slipping out of the room he checked on Jane before getting into bed. An hour later he felt the bed dip as Sara got in behind him. Turning over, he took her in his arms and held her while she cried herself to sleep.

xxxxx

Sara woke the next day to the smell of waffles and baby powder. Looking around, she saw that Grissom wasn't in bed. Just as she was getting up to go look for him, he walked into the room with a tray. "Good morning mommy."

She looked up at him. "What is this?"

"Breakfast in bed." He smiled at her, setting the tray on her lap. "I'll go get Dylan and Jane. Eat." He smoothed her hair and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

He returned a few minutes later with a baby in each arm to find Sara enjoying her breakfast. He lay the twins on the bed next to her and then lay down on their other side, sandwiching them in the middle. "How are you doing?"

"Better." She replied, looking down at her half asleep twins. "God Gil, can you believe they're here?" She grinned, her eyes panning over the babies' features, committing every detail to memory.

He shook his head. "I'm still afraid it's a dream I'll wake up from."

As they smiled down on their babies, a not so pleasant odor wafted up to them. "Diaper change." Sara smiled at Grissom. "Is that part of the dream?"

xxxxx

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let us know what you think. We'll be sending out teasers for those of you who leave signed reviews!


	23. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you to all who have followed this story, it was a lot of fun to write. To those of you who reviewed we appreciated your feedback and encouragement more than we can express. To those readers who we didn't hear from, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the fic.

* * *

"Austin Jane Grissom if you touch that one more time…" Sara warned getting to her feet and taking her daughter's chubby two-year old hand. Guiding the toddler back over to the bench next to her husband and away from the plant pot in which she had discovered the dirt Sara brushed off the baby's fingers. Lifting her onto her lap Sara turned to Grissom, "You can still go in you know."

"I know," Gil shifted Dylan who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, his thumb half dislodged from between his lips. "I'll wait out here with you guys."

"I just didn't think Ms. Diva here would be able to sit through the entire sentencing hearing," Sara explained nervously, trying to hold onto her impatient daughter.

The Grissom family had been waiting outside the courtroom for nearly an hour to hear how the judge would sentence Cory Boyd. After a long two years of jumping through the hoops of the court process a guilty verdict was finally handed down to the accused man. Sara had listening to painstaking retelling of the murder of her brother and the details of the arrangement between him and her mother. She had been the third witness on the stand for the prosecution and had nearly suffered a breakdown from the stress of being questioned then cross-examined.

It had been her family that had carried her through the ordeal. Keeping her eyes trained on Gil in the gallery, his strong arms cradling their infants so carefully, had given her the strength she needed to present what she knew to the DA and to the jury.

Sara's mind snapped back to the present when the doors of the courtroom opened. Watching the steady flow of people exit the room Sara's ears tried to pick out any details within the constant buzzing of people's voices. Getting to her feet when she spotted the familiar faces of her friends she deposited Austin on her hip and moved towards them. They met her halfway incidentally right beside the plant which her daughters little fingers instantly reached for.

"Hey princess," Nick put his arms out for the baby who leaned towards him her arms extended.

Relinquishing the baby to the Texan Sara arched an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Life, no possibility of parole," Nick bounced the baby.

Nodding, Sara breathed a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed. Smiling at Austin she tickled the babies chin then arched her neck to give Grissom a long look over her shoulder. Their eyes met as she conveyed the information silently. His adam's apple bobbed once before he nodded slowly. Sara allowed a smile to creep across her face and she turned back to the group who were teasing Greg about something that had happened at a scene the night before. Joining in the laughter half-heartedly Sara felt a tug of sadness at her heart knowing that although Boyd would pay for his crimes a part of him, and her mother, would always be with her. Another ghost to attend to, to over come.

"Hey," she heard Catherine whisper softly as the blonde's arm rested softly on her own. "You okay?"

Sara's eyes swept over the faces of her team, her husband who had joined them, her children, and finally the courtroom as the bailiff closed the heavy cherry doors to the courtroom and locked them. Turning back to Catherine she nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay."

* * *

Thank you all.


End file.
